


Killing Bucky

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: 在一桩手法高超的谋杀案发生后，巴基的直觉令他开始追寻一名连环杀手。而他所不知道的是，这名杀手也早已在黑暗中盯住了他。杀手盾x探员Bucky，盾是黑盾，变态黑，本文无三观，接受不了慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

“干什么把脸拉得这么长？”巴基歪了歪脑袋，看着他的上司，“说真的，你的肌肉再下垂的话，就该兜不住那片眼罩了。”

“你迟到了！”尼克·弗瑞严肃地对他低吼，“我昨晚已经在电话里告诉过你了，今天CIA和NSA都会有人过来！”

“昨晚？哦……你是指凌晨3点那阵午夜凶铃？天呐，原来那是真实发生过的事吗？”巴基睁大眼睛，装出一副夸张的惊愕模样，“不好意思，我还以为那是我做的一个噩梦呢！”

“少废话，快点进去！”弗瑞忍无可忍地将自己这名顽劣的下属推进了NYPD的高级会议室。

会议室中灯光敞亮，但不知为何却显得阴沉沉。长桌旁已正襟危坐了七八个人，空气中弥漫着一股紧张感。

巴基并没有被气氛所影响，他懒洋洋地站在弗瑞身旁，目光对着那些陌生的面孔一个个扫过去，最终，落在长桌尽头的那两名衣着考究的人身上，凝固住。

“那是国防部的艾伯特·普林斯，以及他的私人助理南希·罗宾斯。”弗瑞顺着的目光看过去，然后微微皱眉，低声对巴基解释道，“现在，赶紧坐下，不要持续盯着人家看，太不礼貌了。”

“嘿。”巴基乖巧地坐下了——就坐在弗瑞身边——对拥有一头漂亮金发的美艳助理南希露出了一个迷人的微笑。

那名助理的眼皮轻微跳了跳，绿眼睛中泛起一丝不易察觉的波澜，但马上就从巴基身上挪开了，一副冷冰冰爱答不理的模样。

“喂，别卖弄风情了！”弗瑞警告他的下属，“现在可不是调情的时候！”

“噢，抱歉，我只是觉得她有点眼熟。”

“你觉得地球上所有漂亮的人类都他妈的眼熟！”

“好吧，你说服我了。”

“咳咳！”国防部高官艾伯特·普林斯看起来就比他的助理和蔼多了，同时，他明显也是在场众人中职位最高的人，因此他自觉地轻咳了几声，将众人的注意力重新吸引到他身上，然后才慢条斯理地开了口。

“诸位，今天聚集大家在此，实际上是因为纽约时间的昨天下午4点半时，在布鲁克林区的某家咖啡馆门口发生了一桩杀人案件——”

“为何没人报案？”巴基毫不客气地打断了艾伯特的话，“为何发生在纽约街头的案件，NYPD却没有收到任何消息？”

弗瑞翻了个白眼，无奈地叹了口气。不过这名叫艾伯特的官员看起来涵养很好，他不仅没有因为被一个无名小卒打断而生气，还颇具耐心地看向巴基，微笑着解释道：“因为这个案子有点特别……因此我们迅速封锁了消息。受害者是一名商人，但并不是一名普通商人——说实话，这案子的背后已经涉及到国家安全了，这也正是今天我们一同到此的原因。”

艾伯特向一旁使了个眼色，他的助理南希迅速在笔记本电脑上操作起来。很快，死者的照片就出现在了会议室的投影屏上。

很典型的一名“成功人士”的模样，白人男性，就他52岁的年龄来说，他的面容和身材都保养得相当不错——如果不是他的死状凄惨，脖子和脑袋被割裂得几乎快要分家的话。

看到受害者的照片后，巴基忍不住眯起了眼睛。他的大脑正在不由自主地飞快旋转——他应该见过这个人，就在前不久，在某本财经杂志的封面上，以及……

“事发时，受害者正在和他的朋友喝咖啡。”艾伯特继续说道，并调出了受害者的朋友的照片，“这个年轻男人就是受害者的朋友，也是案发现场的目击者。他亲眼看到了杀手以魔术般的速度切开了他朋友的喉管，可惜的是，他显然被这一幕吓坏了，案发后说话一直结结巴巴词不达意，难以询问取证。”

“我猜杀手是个@#%！&*”巴基情不自禁地嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”屋子里在座的众人都是警觉性很高的人，他们都第一时间同时看向了巴基。

“没什么。”尼克·弗瑞立刻说道，并瞪了巴基一眼，“他只是在胡说八道罢了。”

“不不不，我可并不认为他并是在胡扯。”艾伯特用他那双已经老迈浑浊的蓝眼睛盯向巴基，“朋友，请你重复一下，你刚才说了什么来着？”

“噢，我刚才说，我认为杀手应该是个大帅哥。”巴基手指头上旋转着一根钢笔，一边思考一边回答，“嗯……对，容貌和身材都应该颇为出色，而且非常年轻……估计不超过25岁。”

艾伯特挑起一根眉毛：“哦？何以见得？”

巴基指向投影屏——那里还挂着受害者朋友的照片——有点亢奋地开始滔滔不绝：“看看这个年轻的漂亮家伙吧，我赌100美金，这家伙可并不是死者的什么普通朋友。如果没猜错的话，他应该是他的同性情人才对。至于那个杀手嘛……我猜他至少要比这个家伙更具有吸引力，因为只有这样，死者才会毫无防备地接受了被这名杀手靠得过近，以至于在瞬间丢了性命。”

“你很有想象力，朋友，我会喜欢你的故事——如果这个片段发生在某部三流艳情侦探小说里的话。”艾伯特对巴基露出一个大大的笑容，可他脸上的每一条被挤出来的皱纹上都好像在不屑地嘲讽：“真是一派胡言！”

巴基盯着艾伯特，抱起了双臂，目光逐渐冷下来。

“可是你凭什么这样推断呢？”艾伯特继续说道，他看着巴基，就像在看着一个不懂事的小朋友，“受害者是一个人尽皆知的直男，很多媒体杂志都采访过他，他显然拥有一个幸福家庭，与他的夫人也很恩爱，只要你做过哪怕一丁点调查，你就能轻易发现这一点——”

“因为我是gay.”巴基忽然说道，“我在一家同性恋俱乐部见过他，这个理由还算充足吗？哦，对了，他当时正搂着一个金发碧眼的小伙子亲热，所以我猜测，他就专好这口。”

此话一出，在座的众人情不自禁地再次将目光投向屏幕——受害者那所谓的“朋友”正好就是一名巴基口中描述的那种金发碧眼美男子。

艾伯特脸上的肌肉轻微抖动。

“唔，谢谢你提供思路，这显然很重要。”艾伯特站了起来，不再看巴基，而是对着众人飞快说道，“那么，今天就先到这里，接下来还请诸位能够配合国防部进行必要的调查。另外，这桩案件仍旧还在保密阶段，请不要透露给更多的人。”

“这就完了？”巴基不服气地摊摊手，“我们不是刚刚才找到突破口吗？”

但艾伯特·普利斯已经不再理会他。他带着他的助理南希率先走出了会议室，其他人跟着鱼贯而出，只有弗瑞留在会议室中，按住仍然有点激动的巴基的肩膀。

“别招惹他们，巴恩斯。”弗瑞语重心长地警告道，“你以为那老家伙是什么意思？他刚刚说‘请诸位能够配合国防部进行必要的调查’，这还不明显吗？实际上他的意思就是——‘请你们这些无关紧要的人不要私自进行我们认为不必要的调查’！答应我，离他们远点，如果你不想让自己的生活变得一团糟的话。”

“OK, OK.”巴基一边心不在焉地回答着，一边继续把玩钢笔。

弗瑞死死盯着他看了几秒钟。

“你不会放弃这桩案子，是吧？”

“你知道我的。”

“算了。”弗瑞猛地站了起来，走到会议室门口，顿了顿，又再次回头，凝视着巴基的侧脸，“巴恩斯，你根本就不知道这里头水有多深，我劝你最好别让自己陷进去。”

巴基扭头对他微笑，并胡乱地挥了挥手：“知道了知道了，老爹！”

“别，我可没你这么不听话的儿子。”弗瑞摇了摇头，撇下巴基离开会议室。

——————————

“У тебя проблема（你有麻烦了）.”金发男人正在换衣服，背后猝不及防地响起一句标准的俄语。

他叹了口气，将裤子拉上去，然后转过身来：“你应该敲门的，小娜，我们毕竟男女有别。”

“离开纽约。”被称作“小娜”的红发女人递给他一张机票。

“哦？那么谁负责去干掉那个目击者？”

“显然，这里还有我。你已经被那小子看到了，就不该再次出现。”

“这不像是黑桃K的风格。”

“是红桃K.”

“我不喜欢他。”

“但你仍然需要服从命令。”小娜冷酷地说道，“你我都知道，这是规矩。”

“OK.”金发男人接过那张机票，随手丢在沙发旁的茶几上。

小娜眨了眨她那双猫咪一般的绿眼睛：“你根本就不想离开纽约，是吧？”

“暂时。”男人摊摊手，对小娜露出一个灿烂得过分的笑容，“我不喜欢由别人来收尾我的工作。而且，我发现我还挺喜欢纽约的，尤其是布鲁克林区。”

“算了，你的私人爱好并不关我的事。”小娜扭头就走，“反正我把红桃K的意思传达到了。”

“等等！”金发男人忽然叫住她。

“嗯哼？”小娜转过身来，“改主意了？”

“帮我丢点垃圾。”金发男人将地上摊着的血衣和已经包裹好的刀片丢向小娜，小娜本能地接住。

“**Выебу****тебя**（Fuck you）！”小娜愤怒地用母语低声咒骂。

金发男人冲她展开双臂：“Пожалуйста（请便）.”

“算了，我对基佬不感兴趣。”小娜对他竖起中指，然后转身离开。

——————————

巴基正在执行这个无趣的“保护证人”任务，所以他也正好能在医院里见到那个至今仍在瑟瑟发抖的小伙子。

“可怜。”他站在目击证人的病房门口，一边向内偷窥，一边对他擅自带过来的朋友说道，“长得不错，是我的菜，可惜就是太怂了。”

“拜托你别这么毒舌好吧？”巴基最好的朋友兼房东与室友山姆·威尔逊瞪着他，“他又不是干你们这行的，亲眼目睹凶杀案发生在自己面前，普通人都会受刺激的好吧！”

“不，你就不会。”巴基对山姆微笑，并捏了捏他的肩膀，“我相信你。”

“废话，任何人如果拥有一个喜欢把全世界著名连环杀手的照片贴满整间公寓的室友，那他都不能再算是一个普通人了！”

巴基点点头，赞赏地看着他：“所以，就算有一天你回家的时候一推门看到有个连环杀手正在杀害我，你也不会大惊小怪喽？”

“我猜不会吧，你应该可以对付他到你的同事赶过来。”山姆笑着回答，“除非我有一天回家的时候一推门，发现有个连环杀手正在操你，而你乐在其中……”

“操，滚蛋！”巴基用力推了山姆一把，然后轻轻拧开病房的门把手，“不跟你废话了，我去问他点问题。”

“就他现在这副恍恍惚惚的精神状态，你觉得你能问出什么来？”

“随便问点。”巴基回答，“总得做点什么吧，我可受不了干等着什么都不做了，我是急性子。”

于是山姆看着巴基推门进去，熟稔地露出他那极具欺骗性的迷人微笑，成功迷惑住了围绕着证人的那一大堆护士，并开始与证人进行对话。

山姆觉得有点困，退回到门口的长椅上坐着打盹。

大约只过了十几分钟后，巴基就出来了。

“嗯？”山姆勉强睁开睡眼，“有收获吗？”

“操，我他妈就是知道，我的猜想完全他妈的正确！”巴基声音极低，但神色激动非常，“我他妈已经机智地录下来了！这下看国防部那个老东西还能怎么敷衍我——”

“什么，你，你录下来了？”山姆不可思议地瞪着他，“拜托，巴恩斯警官，你他妈未经允许就擅自询问目击证人也就算了，你还偷录他的证词？”

“喂，别那么严肃！”巴基低声说道，“我只是为了确认我的某一个推测——相信我，这很重要！现在，我得去上个厕所，你在这里等我好吗？顺便帮我看好他。”

“伙计，我现在恐怕有点困顿——”

“这家医院的护士服裙子很短！”巴基鼓励地拍了拍山姆的肩，“你不是还单身呢吗？多看看这些天使们漂亮的大腿你就不困了。”

——————————

守夜才刚刚开始，就算带来了他最有趣的朋友，巴基仍然觉得今夜会很漫长。

巴基在洗手间里用凉水洗了把脸帮助自己醒神，然后开始整理头发。

7年前，他从病床上醒过来时，头发就大约是现在这么长。

当时的他浑身是血晕倒在街头，是尼克·弗瑞发现了他并将他送到医院。一觉醒来后，巴基失去了所有记忆，只有夹克衫内层藏着的护照能证明他大概是个美国人，叫巴基·巴恩斯，但巴基本人对自己的身份没有任何印象。

他的身体痊愈得很快，经过心理和体能测试后，弗瑞认为巴基很适合做一名警员，于是便将他破格吸收入纽约警察局（NYPD）。巴基一直做得很棒，他对罪犯们，尤其是连环杀手，拥有惊人的直觉和推理能力，这也极大地帮助了弗瑞的升迁之路。可惜巴基本人从不循规蹈矩，因此也得罪了很多上司，而这也导致他一直升迁不顺，以他的才华干了七年也仍然只能做弗瑞的特别助理。

不过巴基并不在乎这些。他喜欢调查犯罪，尤其是痴迷于那些高智商连环杀手们，因此这份工作足以令他得到精神上的满足。巴基热爱自己的工作，至于其他的嘛……他全无所谓。

这七年间，巴基一直留着非常精干的短发。但今年的纽约似乎格外不太平，刑事案件一下子变得多了起来，忙碌令巴基无暇打理头发，头发悄然间再度蓄长，终于又回到了七年前他倒在街头的模样。

为了省事，巴基一般就胡乱地将已经长及肩膀的头发扎成一个小揪了事，但今天这桩案子令他亢奋得有些过头，于是此时此刻，在这静谧无人的医院洗手间内，巴基做了几个深呼吸后，干脆将头发拆开，然后用水打湿手指，然后慢慢梳理起来，试图令自己可以冷静下来好好思考案情。

就在这时，洗手间里最角落的那扇门忽然被打开了，一个将自己包裹得严严实实的医生走了出来——巴基这才意识到，这个洗手间虽然安静，但并不是如他刚刚进来时所认为的那样空无一人。

医生走向洗手池，于是巴基在水池旁本能地向旁边挪了挪，然后又挪了挪——因为他的余光看到这名医生的身材甚至比他还要高大一些。

然后，巴基抬起头正准备对着镜子继续梳理头发的动作忽然卡住了——他的手指停顿在棕色的发丝之间，整个人被镜子中的那双蓝眼睛吸引走了全部注意力。

而那名医生也正在看他。他的手指放在笼头细微的水流之下，但一动都没有动，只是静静地透过镜子凝视着巴基的脸。

洗手间的白炽灯光一下子就变得晃眼起来，医生整张脸上唯一露出来的眼睛令巴基目眩神迷。那双蓝眼睛一眨都不眨地盯着他，如一汪暗蓝色的深潭，充满了致命的诱惑力。

时间在这奇妙的一刻静止，流水声与灯管发出的噪音仿佛全都消失不见了。一些难以言喻的东西在灵魂深处被点燃，全身的神经脉络就是那玩意的导线。而现在，巴基觉得危险的火星正顺着他的神经滋滋叫嚣着迅速上行，大脑马上就要被点燃爆炸。

“散着吧。”就在这时，那医生忽然开口说道。

他的声音是从白口罩后方发出来的，低沉而失真，但却令巴基一下子就清醒回来。

笼头的水仍然在流淌，医生开始打肥皂，按部就班地搓手，而巴基也艰难地从那双蓝眼睛上收回目光，手指插入发丝，顺应重力向下梳理。

“散着好看。”医生仍然低着头专注地洗手，甚至看起来就像是在对他那双手说话一样。

巴基发觉自己的心跳快得不可思议。他开始思考自己是否应该回复这名医生的“搭讪”。

就在这时，水流声戛然而止。医生甩了甩已经洗好的手，头也不回地离开了洗手间，就像是他们之间的对话从未发生过一样。

几分钟后，巴基也从洗手间中离开了——披散着他的棕色长发，并幻想着一会儿山姆会怎样刻薄地评判他的发型。

直到他意识哪里不太对劲——安静，太过于安静了。

楼道里仍旧灯光明亮，可那些原本在目击证人病房门口进进出出的医护人员似乎都消失了，就连一向聒噪的山姆也……

巴基忽然意识到了什么，心脏扑通扑通快要涌出口腔。他奔跑起来，一口气扑进目标病房。

巴基瞪大眼睛，张大嘴巴，发出无声的尖叫——天哪，怎么回事？明明几分钟之前这里还井然有序，可现在呢，地上横七竖八地躺着医护人员的尸体，个个都鲜血淋漓，而需要被保护的目击证人就死在病床上，喉管被利落地切开，大量涌出的鲜血将洁白的病床渲染得触目惊心，与他的富豪男友死状一模一样。

“山姆！”巴基疯狂地大喊，“山姆！你没事吧，山姆！山姆！回答我，山姆！！！”

“怎么了？”有人磕磕绊绊地猛冲进了病房，巴基浑身发着抖回头，看到了拎着两罐咖啡刚刚冲进来的山姆·威尔逊。

“噢，上帝……还好你……”巴基看着山姆，急促地呼吸着。

“这里……这里……”山姆惊恐地环视满地血腥的尸体，结结巴巴说道，“这里发生了什……什么？”

巴基看着他，强迫自己做了几个深呼吸，然后用仍旧在颤抖的手掏出手机。

“喂，弗瑞。”他的声线完全无法保持平稳，“我们……我们遇到大麻烦了……证人被杀害了，还有无辜的医护人员也——”

“不，我刚才去了洗手间，完全没有目击到，几分钟时间内，这里就发生了屠杀。”

“好，我去找人检查闭路电视，你们快点过来吧。”

挂上电话，巴基仍然有些惊魂未定。他和山姆无言地站在屠杀现场，脑子里一遍遍回荡着尼克·弗瑞在电话中对他提出的问题：“你之前一直都在现场，难道完全没注意到任何有可能是杀手的可疑人员吗？”

巴基抓住自己的头发，有点绝望地闭上眼睛，任由自己浸入黑暗之中。

而就在一瞬间，他漆黑一片的脑海中，睁开了一双明亮的蓝眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

衣着考究的红发女郎推开了一间公寓的门，五颜六色的彩条瞬间喷了她一脸。

“娜——塔——莎——”高大的金发男人快乐大喊大叫着，抓起一瓶香槟猛烈地摇了摇，然后对着红发女郎扯开瓶盖，“生日快乐！”

“你疯了吗？老娘他妈的不是今天生日！”娜塔莎厉声尖叫，以专业杀手的素养敏捷地躲开了绝大部分的香槟攻击，但仍然有那么几滴留在了她的高级套装上。

“操你的，你知道这一件衣服多少钱吗史蒂夫·罗杰斯？而且我他妈今天刚做好的头发！”女杀手的怒气彻底被点燃，她毫无理智地冲金发男人飞扑了过去。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯并没有被她击倒，只是几个过招后，他便轻松地将女杀手背扣双手按在了墙壁上。

显然，他们之间的武力值并不对等。

“我只是想找个理由庆祝嘛！小娜，对不起。”史蒂夫毫无诚意地道了歉，然后，像是忽然察觉到了什么一样，他微微低头，嗅了嗅女杀手的头发。

“唔……”他贴在娜塔莎背后，缓缓说道，“这气味……是什么牌子的洗发水？天哪，好适合他……”

这时候，娜塔莎的理智终于回来了一丁点，被一个比自己凶狠得多的杀手紧贴后背，这令她忽然感到几分毛骨悚然。

“他？”女杀手敏感地、小心翼翼地问道，“你……遇见什么人了吗？”

史蒂夫松开钳制她的手，娜塔莎揉了揉自己被捏肿的手腕。

“我很高兴，小娜。我今天实在是太高兴……太高兴了！”史蒂夫盯着娜塔莎，双眼中逐渐迸发出狂热的光芒，“你知道吗，他的头发……我的天，太赞了，我爱他的头发！我刚刚还想着他的头发在浴室里给自己来了一发，我——”

“噢，闭嘴，混蛋，老娘根本不想听这个！”娜塔莎忍无可忍地打断他，“所以，是因为遇到了一个拥有一头令你兽性大发的棕色长发的人，你今晚才会失控在医院大肆屠杀？”

夸张的笑容凝固在脸上几秒后，史蒂夫方才还高高上扬的嘴角慢慢收回弧度。

“所以，小娜，你不是来陪我狂欢的。”他一个字一个字说道，低沉，阴郁。

他向后挪了几步，站回阴影中，令眉骨的阴影彻底挡住了自己的眼睛。娜塔莎的胃一下子缩紧。

“你是来兴师问罪的。”史蒂夫继续说道，语气已经开始有了一些神经质般的怒火，“我很久没有这么高兴过了，而你们呢？你们都只想着兴师问罪！”

娜塔莎知道光论身手，自己远不是对面这个“同事”的对手。但一个女人能跻身于这样一个组织，自然就有她自己的独到之处——与其他众多男性成员相比，她身为女人特有的敏锐和与生俱来的高超情商，总是能令她在危险中全身而退。

就比如现在。

“嘿，嘿，史蒂夫……”她的语气软下来，像在安抚一头不通人性的暴躁雄狮——今夜的史蒂夫·罗杰斯实在是有点不同寻常，“看看你，我们刚才在聊什么来着——你喜欢我的洗发水，是吗？”

史蒂夫没有说话。昏暗的光线下，娜塔莎能够看到，史蒂夫的手臂肌肉线条绷得很紧。

该死的，这家伙今夜到底受了什么刺激？

娜塔莎一边暗自腹诽，一边勇敢地用自己的绿眼睛与史蒂夫对视——她一贯都知道，史蒂夫偏爱绿眼睛。

“这洗发水是我自己调配的。”娜塔莎轻声说道，并有意眨了眨她那双迷人的绿眼睛，“你看，如果你喜欢的话，我可以给你也配点，送给你——”

终于，史蒂夫的肌肉逐渐放松下来。

“噢，小娜，小娜……”如同雪崩一般，毫无征兆的，金发男杀手忽然整个人都垮了下来。

他在一瞬间就由一头暴躁的雄狮变成了一个寻求母爱的小男孩，他脆弱又颓废地走向娜塔莎，呢喃着：“小娜，我多么想要一点你的洗发水送给他，可是那又有什么用呢，我恐怕再也不会遇到他了……”

娜塔莎深深呼吸，对史蒂夫伸出手去，好让史蒂夫把脸放在她手上，温声安慰道：“既然如此，我们离开这个伤心地好不好？我们去维也纳吧，那里有音乐，也有别的美男子，还有一票大的，可以为你赚来很多很多钱……”

“不，不，不会有别的男人比他更漂亮了……”史蒂夫闭上眼睛，在娜塔莎的掌心中用力摇了摇头。

娜塔莎咬着红唇，动都不敢动一下。

有那么一瞬间，这间秘密公寓内只剩下两个人的呼吸声。

片刻后，像是终于想通了什么，史蒂夫重重叹了一口气后，离开娜塔莎的手站了起来。

娜塔莎捏了捏拳头，然后勇敢地抬起头来观察史蒂夫的眼睛。

谢天谢地，这个疯子终于平静下来了！

“那么好吧，小娜。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯冷漠地问道，就好像之前在这间公寓中剑拔弩张的一切都未曾发生过一样，“你说得对，钱还是要赚的。所以，我们什么时候出发？”

娜塔莎悄悄松了一口气，然后掏出机票：“你是两个小时后，我乘坐你之后的那一班机。”

“OK.”

——————————

“你差点害死我，红桃K！”红发女郎低声对着手机抱怨着，高跟鞋愤怒地踏在石路上，咯噔咯噔作响，“他失控了！该死的，他就是个疯子！他他妈差点杀了我！”

“很抱歉，小娜，可他一般都不这样，你知道的。”电话那头的男人声音老迈而彬彬有礼，“罗杰斯是个绅士，你和他合作多久了？快七年了吧？他不是也只失控过两次吗……”

“没有一次比这次要命！真不知道他这是怎么了！”

电话那头顿了顿，一阵嘈杂的电流音过后，老迈的男声再度响起，但这一次，语气要严肃得多：“他有没有跟你说过，他今晚在屠杀医院之前遇到了什么特别的人？”

“他……”娜塔莎忽然心里咯噔一声。

她猛地闭上了嘴巴。

片刻后，她抿了抿嘴唇，斩钉截铁地说道：“没有。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿后，才慢慢地用甚至可以称之为慈祥的语气说道：“娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺娃，你是这七年之中，史蒂夫·罗杰斯最信任的人。这几天你们在维也纳执行任务时，如果他主动跟你提起什么，你一定要及时汇报给我，好吗？”

红发女杀手紧张地做了个吞咽的动作。

“好。”她维持着如常的声线回答，“我会及时上报的，红桃K。”

“这才是好女孩。”对面满意地笑了，“你是所有人之中最乖的，所以我和黑桃K都最看重于你，小娜。”

娜塔莎挂掉电话在原地站了一会儿，拼尽全力才忍住了将手机摔碎在石子路面上的欲望——因为她已经观察到了，她背后五米开外的灯柱上悬挂着一枚摄像头。

娜塔莎知道，他们总是能看到他们想要监控到的一切。一贯如此。

——————————

“孩子，我很遗憾，但我希望你明白这一点。”国防部高层艾伯特·普林斯和蔼地对巴基说道，“这一切的一切，的确是你搞砸的。”

巴基觉得自己根本就无法继续看着眼前这个人的一脸假笑，有东西在胃部翻涌，而他甚至希望这些东西翻涌得更剧烈一点，最好能让他一张嘴就呕吐在艾伯特伪善的老脸上。

“我的确有很大的责任。”巴基咬牙切齿地回答，“但你们，你们不相信我的推理，不同意增派人手保护证人，这也是惨案发生的重要原因之一！”

“你的推理只是你的幻想，是你的一面之词。”艾伯特心平气和地说道，“你并没有切实的证据来佐证你的推理，而空口指认一名有头有脸的人物在有妻有子的情况下还到处找同性情人？他的妻子甚至可以控告你损害名誉罪。”

“谁说我没证据？”巴基攥紧拳头飞快说道，“我他妈要是有证据呢？”

“死无对证。”艾伯特摊摊手，再次展开一个欠揍的笑容，“而这正是托你的福，他才死得那么惨——”

巴基只觉得自己已经理智全无，他猛地站起来，一拳便向对面那张恶心的老脸挥了过去。

艾伯特没有躲闪，而巴基也没能成功——尼克·弗瑞在第一时间就紧紧抓住了他的胳膊阻止了他，而周围的警卫人员也在同一时间拔出了手枪，枪口统统对准了巴基的脑袋。

艾伯特甚至仍然保持着淡定的笑容，他缓缓站起身来，伸开双手向下压了压，从容说道：“放松，伙计们，这个小伙子伤害不了我，他只是一时冲动。”

“巴基！”尼克·弗瑞也在用他那只独眼狠狠瞪着他，警告，“你还知道你自己在做什么吗？”

巴基咬了咬牙，逼迫自己用力深呼吸了几下，这才放松胳膊，收回那根冲动的手臂。

“巴基·巴恩斯警官，是吧？”艾伯特看着他，慢慢说道，“我相信你曾经成绩过人，但很抱歉，我认为以你现在的心理素质，已经不适合继续在NYPD从事如此重要的工作了——”

巴基的心脏在一瞬间揪起：“你什么意思？”

“回家休息几天吧，可怜的孩子……”艾伯特的眼神几乎称得上是怜悯的，“你被医院里的屠杀现场吓坏了是不是？我理解你的，你需要休息……在下一次心理评估通过之前，你还是不要继续工作了。”

“我——”

“您说得对，长官。”弗瑞一把按住巴基，微微垂下眼睛说道，“我会把他带回去的，给他放一个长假。”

“这个案子他就不必继续参与了。”

“我明白。”

——————————

到达NYPD时，巴基发现他的同事们已经帮他收拾好了东西，全都放在了一个大纸盒子里。

“你们这是……”

“抱歉，巴恩斯。”其中一个同事同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，“弗瑞在短信里下的指示，他说你不干了，主动辞职，让我们帮你收拾好。”

“我不……我不干了？”巴基不可思议地瞪向身旁没事人般的尼克·弗瑞，“你搞什么，为什么我是最后一个知道我主动辞职这件事的？”

“回家吧，抱上这个盒子。”弗瑞也拍了拍他的肩膀，“别担心，小伙子，我已经通知了你的房东山姆·威尔逊，我猜他的车10分钟之内就能赶到，接你回家。”

十分钟后，巴基仍然一脸错愕地抱着他的盒子，坐在了山姆的雪铁龙的副驾驶座。

“嘿，你没事吧，兄弟？”山姆一边开车一边紧张兮兮地偷瞄巴基，“虽然丢了工作很可惜，但你也不能整个人就像丢了魂一样吧……见鬼的，工作才他妈不是人生的全部呢！工作狗屁都不是！需要我陪你去喝一顿吗？”

然而巴基的脑子里嗡嗡作响，纷乱的信息与线索都如一团乱麻般塞在他的脑子里，他根本就听不进去山姆的任何话。

“别让他喝酒。”就在这时，从巴基的外套兜里传来了尼克·弗瑞坚定的声音，吓得山姆差点把车开进沟里去。

“我操！”山姆毫不客气地大喊大叫，“你们搞什么啊！”

巴基在这一瞬间马上还了魂，他从衣兜里掏出通讯器，激动地说道：“操，我就知道你他妈不会放弃我的，老爹！”

“乖儿子，和威尔逊老老实实回家，NYPD已经不够安全了。”弗瑞继续说道，语音低沉有力，“保持清醒，晚上我再去找你。”

——————————

“天快亮了。”娜塔莎对史蒂夫说道，他们正一同伏在一片令人不太舒适的草丛里，“那人竟然还没从妓女身上爬起来？”

“嗯，比预想中持久。”

“我还以为他那个德行一定是个阳痿呢。”

“如果能干到真正对胃口的人，就算是阳痿我也要上得更持久点。”史蒂夫说，“大不了吃药。”

“……”

娜塔莎忽然想起，就在她的飞机落地之后，红桃K给她打的那个电话中做出的最新指示——

“乖女孩，套套你的好搭档的话，问问他在医院里的时候，有没有遇到NYPD负责当值的那个小警察。”

“对了，你……”娜塔莎吞咽了一下，假装不经意地开了口，“在医院的时候那么顺利吗？听说他们安排了人保护目标的，你们没遇到？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫飞快扭头看了娜塔莎一眼，“挺顺的，我没遇到任何阻力——”

就在这时，目标出现了！他们已经盯了一整晚的那扇门终于开启了，目标丑陋的大肚子比他那可怜的小脑瓜更加率先出现在了狙击镜头中。

史蒂夫以奇迹般地速度回过头来，对好准镜，果决地扣下扳机。

丑陋的大肚子如一滩烂泥般落在水泥地面上，娜塔莎确信那个人仍然是睁着眼睛的，但他显然直至死亡都没有看到，那颗直切射入他眉心的子弹是从何而来。

“收工！”顶级杀手史蒂夫·罗杰斯扭头看向娜塔莎，露出一个阳光灿烂得就像是刚刚赢得了橄榄球比赛的大学生运动员般的笑容，简直让人无法相信他刚刚还枪杀了一个素不相识的人。

他们缓缓退出那片草丛，史蒂夫将狙击枪收入运动背包，在帮对方整理一下身上的凌乱后，他们如同一对保持良好作息的情侣般自若地开始在黎明的街道上缓慢晨跑。

娜塔莎忍不住偷偷看向身旁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，后者的金发沐浴在清晨的阳光下，正在对一名牵着狗狗的小女孩露出一脸纯真的笑容。

如果不认识这个人，娜塔莎或许也会觉得，只论外形的话，史蒂夫·罗杰斯简直就像是一个圣洁的天使。

可他根本就不是。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他是个疯子，是个屠夫，是个从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。没有人能真正知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯到底在想些什么，没有人知道他到底在乎什么，更没有人能在触及他各种古怪的“敏感点”后还能留个全尸。

“哦，对了，小娜。”恶鬼忽然开口说道。

娜塔莎猛地回神，看向那个展开笑容，露出洁白的牙齿，眨着他那双清澈如海的迷人蓝眼睛的“恶鬼”。

“你刚刚提起的那个NYPD当值的警察，他叫什么名字？”

——————————

“这是医院所有员工的资料。”弗瑞将一个小巧的U盘丢在巴基的桌子上，“排查吧。”

巴基愣愣地看着他。

“所以，你其实相信我？”他有些急促地说道，“你相信我录的证词不是伪造？你相信了我的直觉？那个蓝眼睛的——”

“我当然相信你。”

“所以……在艾伯特那个老家伙那里，你是故意的？你故意让我辞职？”

“我还是那句话，这个案子的水很深。”弗瑞说道，“但既然你已经不顾劝阻，不要命地卷进来找死，那就继续查吧。而且……”

弗瑞抬起头，环视巴基这间贴满了各种肤色连环杀手照片的房间，然后无可奈何地耸了耸肩膀：“我知道你这家伙根本就不会停下来的。所以，不如我们一起来找死吧。”

巴基笑了。

——————————

史蒂夫·罗杰斯打开他的个人电脑，一个字母一个字母输入了娜塔莎提供给他的名字：B-U-C-K-Y，B-A-R-N-E-S.

巴基·巴恩斯对着每一张证件照摇头：“不是这个，不是这个，不是这个，也不是这个……”

终于，在点开搜索栏中的第147个结果时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的瞳孔放大了。

“小娜！小娜！”他高喊着，尽管对方与他隔着一个宾馆套间中的客厅，“送我一瓶你自己调配的洗发水！你答应过我的！”

与此同时，身在纽约的巴基·巴恩斯也已经看完了所有医院职工的档案。

“操……”他看向弗瑞，绿眼睛中闪烁着激动的光芒，“我遇到的那个蓝眼睛……真的是他。”


	3. Chapter 3

山姆正在看早间新闻。

巴基一边刷牙一边站在沙发背后随便看了一眼。

新闻中的画面可并不好看，一个大腹便便的中年男人躺在一幢房子的门口，流血的脸部被马赛克挡住了，画面下方的滚动提示告诉观众，就在6个小时前，这名美国公民在维也纳被枪杀，而更离奇的是，这栋小房子的男主人昨夜喝高了躺倒在路边，一觉醒来后怀里的酒瓶子就变成了那把凶器狙击枪。这名酒鬼不得不为此接受调查，毕竟作为一个脑袋上被戴了巨大绿帽的男人来说，他当然是最有借着酒劲枪杀奸夫的作案动机。

“受害者就职于美国JSPH网络通信公司。”新闻中的女播音员面无表情地说道——显然，她的面部微表情告诉大家，她认为这名受害者并不值得同情，“其他情况正在调查取证中——”

“至少这哥们儿死前爽到了。”山姆无所谓地说道，然后随手换了台。

“等等！”巴基扑过去，从嘴巴里抽出牙刷，抢过遥控器。

牙膏沫子甩了山姆一脸，山姆愤怒地骂道：“你干什么！不知道的看见岂不是要以为我他妈被你彦页身寸了！”

巴基将台调回去，但早间新闻已经结束。

“操！”他吼，“你刚刚有没有听到那个女播音员说什么？她说的是不是JSPH公司？”

“是。”有人推开了他们公寓的门，并替山姆做出了肯定的回答。

巴基和山姆一同回头。

“噢，嗨！老爹！”巴基有点开心地冲来者招招手，“哇哦，你还给我们带了早饭？我爱死你了！”

弗瑞将装了三明治和咖啡的简餐袋子丢到他们的茶几上，然后有点惊讶地看向山姆的脸。

“不是你想的那样！”山姆慌乱地擦脸。

“你被彦页身寸了？”弗瑞还是问出了口，然后看向巴基，对他竖起大拇指，“酷，我一直以为你是下面那个，错怪你了。”

“……如果我现在就自杀的话，你们NYPD的人会负责收尸吗？”山姆绝望地闭上眼睛。

三个人一起吃完了简单的早餐，弗瑞拍了拍巴基的肩膀：“收拾收拾东西，我们马上出发。”

“啊？”巴基惊讶地望着他，“出发？去哪儿？”

“当然是去维也纳。你刚才不是也听到了吗？虽然这位给人戴绿帽的仁兄和上一个同性恋倒霉蛋分别死在了纽约和维亚纳，但他们都是JSPH公司的，这可绝不是两起简单的毫无关联的案子。”弗瑞掏出两张机票，冲巴基飞快比划了一下，“我已经帮你买好了，回头记得把机票钱还我。”

——————————

“那小子情况怎么样？”红桃K在电话里发问。

娜塔莎小心翼翼地向身后瞄了一眼——“那小子”此刻正安静地躺在床上闭目养神，耳机里放着不知道什么歌，令他嘴角流露出一丝看起来天真无虑的笑容。

“状态正常。”

“很好。”红桃K继续说道，“情况有变，你们暂时不要回来，有另一个任务要给你们。目标资料马上发给你们。”

“明白。”

“但是，这个任务比较特殊。”红桃K缓缓说道，“这次行动，只能由罗杰斯一个人动手。”

娜塔莎微微皱眉，低语：“什么意思？我不能帮忙？”

“你可以帮忙，实际上你必须竭尽所能，帮他清除掉所有障碍。但是，最后动手的人，必须是罗杰斯本人，而且只能是他自己。”

“……我明白了。”

娜塔莎满心疑惑，但她不敢也没有资格询问这古怪要求的原因。她只能起身，回头，装作没事人一样，走到床边去轻轻触碰了一下那个金发男人。

“嘿，伙计，醒醒。”她努力牵起一个微笑，“我们又有钱赚了。”

——————————

弗瑞和巴基一下飞机就匆匆赶路，连行李都没来得及寄存就直接到达了案发现场。

房子门口停着几辆警车，地上有当地警方用胶带贴好的尸体位置示意图，附近也拉了警戒线。

弗瑞随手将行李箱丢在警戒线外，然后一抬腿跨了过去。

“嘿？”巴基看着他潇洒的背影，摊摊手，“你这样招呼都不打一声就闯进去不太好吧……”

而这就在这时，有两名警察正从那栋房子里走出来，其中一个看起来五六十岁的老警察，在看到弗瑞之后眼前一亮，然后一边用蹩脚的英语感叹着，一边大踏步走过来与弗瑞拥抱在一起。

“我们以前是老战友！”弗瑞扭过头来有点兴奋地对巴基解释，而巴基几乎从来没有到过弗瑞如此神采奕奕的时刻。

“原来如此！”巴基不由得露出会心一笑，将自己的行李箱与弗瑞的丢在一处，然后也一脚跨进了警戒线。

“说起来，听说艾伯特那家伙现在混得不错？”

“别提了，他现在就是个老混蛋！”

巴基忍不住好奇地插话：“什么，原来你和那老家伙早就认识？”

“那是，渊源深得很呢！”弗瑞一边说着，一边不屑一顾地翻了个白眼，“我他妈还替那个老混蛋挡过子弹！”

“嗯，嫉妒死我了。”马泰奥嘲笑道，“你都没替我挡过。”

弗瑞哈哈大笑。

之后的调查取证还算顺利，弗瑞和巴基见到了那个被吓坏了的漂亮女人——她很年轻，已经背着丈夫与受害者偷情好几个月了，既是为了偷腥的刺激，也是为了受害者可以提供给她的金钱和物质。

但现在呢，奸夫死在了偷完情回家的路上，而自己的酒鬼丈夫变成了头号嫌疑人，这令她六神无主。

“满世界都净是这种事，偷情，情杀，不足为奇。这也值得你大老远的从纽约专门跑过来一趟？”弗瑞的老战友马泰奥抽着烟说道，然后看向巴基，挑起一根眉毛，“另外，这小子是谁？我记得你查案不喜欢带助手，嫌他们拖后腿。”

弗瑞笑了笑，看了巴基一眼：“他是我儿子。”

马泰奥两根眉毛的位置落差变得更夸张了：“要不是你压根没老婆，我就必须嘲笑你绿帽子戴得挺正了，基因都他妈能突变了。”

弗瑞半开玩笑道：“嗯，我从大街上捡回来的儿子。”

就在这时，巴基习惯性地瞟了一眼他和弗瑞跨入警戒线时的位置。

“我操！”他大喊了一声，“咱们的行李呢！”

“啊哦……不好意思。”马泰奥说道，脸有点红，“最近维也纳治安不太好，小偷有点多，有的专门趁游客不注意就拖走行李箱……忘记提醒你们了，我很抱歉。”

——————————

虽然加入了NYPD的弗瑞和巴基助阵，但案情仍然被卡住了。尽管婚姻与爱情都名存实亡，但受害者的情妇坚称她那讨人厌的酒鬼丈夫不可能杀人。

“他会开枪？他敢开枪？别说喝多了，就算是吸高了他也没那个胆量！那没用的家伙怕是连枪都端不起来！”那女人说起这些来歇斯底里，不像是在维护她的丈夫，倒像是在控诉丈夫的无能。

对此，巴基在沉默了一会儿后，向马泰奥表示：“可以让我看看那把枪吗？”

凶器暂时被保存在维也纳的警察局里。从看到它第一眼起，巴基的眼睛就亮得可怕。

“戴上手套，小子！别破坏了指纹证据！”马泰奥忙不迭地叮嘱道。

“别担心。”弗瑞轻轻拍了拍老战友的肩膀，语气中情不自禁带上了一丝骄傲，“在玩弄枪械这方面，这小子天赋异禀。”

“的确……疑点重重。”巴基将那杆凶器熟练地上下摆弄，“首先，这是一把M24，美制，光净重就有12磅，还被凶手加配了消音器和夜视准镜……那个倒霉催的嫌疑人，体内的酒精浓度是多少来着？以他昨天那醉醺醺的状态，退一万步讲，就算他举的起来这杆宝贝，他也根本就不可能精准地对被害者一击致命——被害者的致死伤口在眉心正中对吧？这绝对不是一个没有受过专业训练的酒鬼在喝高了之后能办到的事。”

“我们当然考虑过这一点。”马泰奥眉头紧皱，“可这带来了另一个问题——为什么凶手会犯下一个如此愚蠢的错误？我的意思是，从被害者死亡到凶器在酒鬼身上被发现，这二者之间其实相隔了足有4个小时，4个小时足以让真正的杀手处理好凶器了，他完全可以将这把枪进行更妥善地处置，而不是栽赃给一个看起来根本不敢也不会开枪的酒鬼。”

“这话说到点子上了。”弗瑞眯起独眼，“这也正是我专门到此的原因——凶手的做法并不像是为了栽赃洗脱嫌疑，相反的，他更像是在玩一个专门的恶作剧，或是在针对性地挑衅什么人……”

马泰奥竖起眉毛：“挑衅谁？挑衅我们维也纳警方？”

“这也正是我此行最想搞明白的问题。”弗瑞轻轻叹了口气，“他，或者说，他背后势力的真正目标，到底是谁？马泰奥老兄，这已经不是个案了。这实际上是一起连环杀人事件，如果不能彻底弄明白这个人和他背后组织的终极目的，接下去恐怕还会发生一系列谋杀事件。”

就在这时，从巴基手中传来了轻微的“咔嚓”一声。

“小子！”马泰奥立刻紧张地叫嚷，“你不会把凶器给弄坏了吧！”

“没有，我只是……发现他的消音器好像装得位置不太精确。”巴基一边说着，一边将这把M24的消音器卸了下来。

随着他的动作，一张白色的纸条从消音器与枪身连接的位置飘落到地上。弗瑞立刻弯腰捡起。

“Who, am ,I？”他一个单词一个单词念道，然后将字条翻转过去。

他的目光凝固在了字条上。

马泰奥简直觉得自己被真凶耍得团团转，他怒气冲冲地脱口而出：“难道这胆大包天的家伙竟然还署名了？”

巴基也好奇地问道：“他说他是谁？”

弗瑞愕然看向巴基，然后对二人展开字条。

只见那上面龙飞凤舞地被签上了一个大家都熟悉的名字——“Bucky Barnes.”

——————————

“他们的目标是你！”弗瑞在宾馆房间内转来转去，念叨着，“听我说，你必须马上回国，你留在这里太危险了！马上回国，我可以为你申请保护！”

“嘿，嘿，淡定，老爹，这没那么严重！”巴基浅绿色的眼珠子在眼眶内来回转动，他飞快回答，“他盯上我了，这不是好事吗？这说明他早晚会送上门来！如果，我是说如果……根据我研究过的这些连环杀手的心理来看，如果这家伙真的认定了下一个目标是我，那反而好办多了，这说明至少他在解决掉我之前，不会再去杀害别的什么人。”

“……难道你就不知道害怕吗？”弗瑞凝重地盯着他，“你还不明白你的处境吗，巴基·巴恩斯？那家伙是个高手，而你随时都可能送命！”

“我倒是真的不害怕！”巴基抬头看向弗瑞，“我倒是盼着他来和我正面过过招！”

弗瑞愤怒地拍了拍桌子：“可你在发抖！你他妈地给我滚回美国！马上！”

于是巴基也丝毫不服输地站起来与弗瑞对视，大声说道：“我不回去！我他妈就是要继续留在这里，看看那家伙准备怎么对付我！知道我为什么发抖吗？我这是亢奋的！”

“你！你简直……”弗瑞怒气冲冲地瞪了巴基数秒。

数秒后，他重重呼出了一口气，扭头走到窗边，从皮衣兜里掏出一盒之前马泰奥给他的当地香烟点燃，然后狠狠抽了几口，不再看着巴基。

看着弗瑞此刻伫立在窗边的背影，巴基忽然感到有点于心不忍。

从他浑身是血倒在纽约街头，被弗瑞捡到医院，继而被弗瑞收留，给他工作，把他当儿子一样信任和照顾直到现在，已经有七年了。

弗瑞没有家人，唯二拥有的就只有他的警察局工作，和巴基这个捡来的儿子。在这七年间，巴基可以说是一天天看着弗瑞慢慢变老的。英雄迟暮或许是一条任何人都逃不过去的自然规律，此刻巴基看着这条硬汉微微驼着背在窗边寂寥抽烟的背影，开始为自己方才的顶撞心怀愧疚起来。

“老爹……”他嗫嚅着，向窗户的位置走了一步，“我只是……我是不想气你，我只是想留下来帮你继续调查……”

“巴基·巴恩斯，你还记得七年前你自己倒在街头的样子吗？”弗瑞仍然对着窗户抽着烟，头也不回地问道。

巴基情不自禁看了看自己的左臂。

他黯然垂下头：“不太记得了。”

“不，你记得！”弗瑞狠狠掐灭香烟，扭过头来看他，“你的胳膊被人毁了，从那以后你的左手再也拎不起重物，最早的时候你连独立洗澡穿衣服都困难。你应当永远都记得你的身体所受过的一切苦难，为了恢复左臂的基本功能你吃了多少苦受了多少罪？巴基，你的身份是个迷，没有人知道你到底是从哪里来的，到底是不是美国人，到底是不是真的和护照上一样叫这个名字，到底为什么会那样半死不活地躺在大街上，我动用了多少关系，调查了这么多年也没能找到你先前人生经历的蛛丝马迹……”

“我可以不在乎那些。”巴基低声说道，“我已经忘掉那些了……老爹，你看我现在不是生活得挺好吗？”

“你可以选择忘掉，可以选择过上你想要的新生活，我也的确是这样希望的，可是……”弗瑞的话语变得缓慢起来，他逆光盯向巴基，声音中情不自禁带上了一丝哽咽，“可是儿子啊，你知道我一直最惧怕什么吗？”

“我害怕当年把你伤害成那样的人，或者说他背后的势力，其实从来就没有忘掉过你。我每天都在害怕这件事，这几年以来愈发严重。有时候我在噩梦中都会梦到，你有一天在纽约街头走着走着忽然就被人杀掉，梦到他们打电话喊我去收尸，我拉开裹尸袋，看到里面是你的脸……”

巴基拼命向下吞咽着即将涌出的泪水，后悔不迭地说道：“对不起，对不起，老爹！我明白了，我这就回国。”

“这就对了。”弗瑞眼中含泪笑了笑，然后用力往眼睛上抹了一把，轻轻走了过来，胡乱撸了一把巴基披散着的长发，“我已经让马泰奥派便衣在宾馆附近保护你了，你就在房间里乖乖待着哪儿也不要去，我去给咱俩买两件外套和生活必需品……行李丢了可真他妈麻烦。”

“是，是。”巴基乖乖地点点头，“但是你挑外套的时候能不能拍个照片发给我看看？你的眼光实在是太差了。”

——————————

时间过去了两个小时，弗瑞并没有按巴基所说的那样，给他拍摄外套的照片。巴基倒是并不在意，因为他知道，无论他怎样嘲讽，尼克·弗瑞这个固执的老家伙总是对自己糟糕的品位充满盲目自信。

时间过去了四个小时，尼克·弗瑞仍然杳无音讯。巴基开始着急了，他给他打了好几个电话，但是无人接听。

时间过去了五个小时，巴基的手机终于主动亮了起来。他低头一看，正是弗瑞的手机号码没错。

“喂，老爹！”他接起电话，急切地说道，“难道你去逛红灯区了吗？以你的高龄，你这也太持久了吧！”

“巴恩斯……”出乎意料的，对面那头是弗瑞的老战友马泰奥的声音，“对不起，但你必须马上过来警察局一趟。放心出门吧，我们的人就在宾馆门口接应你。”

就在这一瞬间，仿佛被一桶冰水浇筑进了心脏，巴基浑身上下冰凉一片。

他有些结巴地问道：“怎……怎么是你？弗瑞……弗瑞他人呢？”

“……你先过来吧。”

——————————

当拉开裹尸袋的拉链时，巴基感觉这个世界是如此的不真实。

悲痛与泪水并没有立刻袭击他，他只是盯着尼克·弗瑞那张失去血色的脸，茫然地，乱七八糟地想到：啊，原来这个老家伙的噩梦是反的啊……

原来被打电话喊去收尸的是我。

原来是我亲眼看着你，一动不动，了无生气，就这么躺在裹尸袋里。

——————————

回到宾馆时，巴基只觉得自己被抽走了全身的力气。

他不知道自己是怎么走回房间的，也不知道自己是怎么走进浴室，关上门，脱掉衣服，放了一池没有温度的冷水，然后做梦般半躺进去的。

他甚至都没有注意到，他房间的音响里正在自动单曲循环着一首上世纪五十年代的歌曲，活泼，轻快，歌词莫名其妙。

巴基盯着浴池旁架子上的各种洗浴用品发呆，脑子里嗡嗡一片。他混乱地看着那些瓶瓶罐罐上的德语，心想，为什么呢，为什么此时此刻就连洗浴用品都要来和我作对呢？我会那么多种外语，但我他妈的最讨厌的就是德语！

忽然之间，他的目光被一个造型非常简单的小瓶子吸引住了——在一大堆写满了德语的瓶瓶罐罐里，这个只贴了一张简单的俄语标签的洗发水瓶子简直是鹤立鸡群的效果。

不知是出于什么力量的推动，巴基特意擦干了手，才缓缓拧开了这瓶拥有俄文标志的洗发水。

首先是一股迷人的、令他感到亲切熟悉到几乎令人产生困惑的香味钻入了他的鼻子。紧跟着，他发现在瓶盖内侧，被人嵌入了一张白色字条。

巴基猛地从浴室中站了起来，大片冷水哗啦啦溅出浴缸。

身心皆在剧烈颤抖着，巴基咬牙展开了字条。

那上面只有非常简单的一句话——“Baby, I’m sorry.”

与此同时，套间客厅里的音响也仍然还在无心地吟唱着：

“Oh baby, I’m sorry

For all the wrong I’ve done

…

You got to stay home with me

Don’t want no other man to love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

他用了一些很小巧的工具。

银色铁丝被轻巧地捅入锁眼，他一边操作，一边忍不住心想，如果此刻他捅入的是某个别的部位，他还能不能做到这样动作温柔而有耐心。

行李箱很快便被撬开了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯拎出里面叠得乱七八糟的衣服，一件件展开，并对每一件都长久而好奇地凝视。

行李箱最内侧有一个小塑料袋，里面放了几条男士内裤，除了颜色，全都是一个款式。

史蒂夫将它们掏出来，将其中一条灰蓝色的摊开来摆在自己的手掌上。

棉质，很普通的平角，腰部边沿印着商标“HUGO BOSS”.

一些奇异的想法涌入脑海。

两分钟后，他那隔音效果绝佳的洗手间的门忽然被从内部打开了，娜塔莎低着头从里面自然地走了出来，但马上就一脸震惊地停在了半路。

“你怎么会在我的洗手间里？”史蒂夫纳闷地看着她，“你还记得我跟你说过我们男女有别这件事吧？”

“我房间的马桶坏了。”娜塔莎飞快回答，目光凝固在史蒂夫的脐下三寸，哑声问道，“这好像不是你的style吧……拜托，你偷穿了谁的内裤？”

但是史蒂夫并没有如她所愿地去回答这个问题，而是没事人一般，一边穿衣服，一边向她抛出了一个犀利的问题：“小娜，你晚上去哪儿了？”

“噢。去帮你做了点前期准备工作。”娜塔莎从他身上挪开目光，转过身，去抓他的茶壶，“不然你怎么能那么顺利就得手？”

她晃了晃空空如也的茶壶，又跑去接水。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯的目光跟随着她泡茶的背影。

直到电水壶发出壶水沸腾的鸣叫声时，史蒂夫才忽然重新开了口：“小娜，你有事情瞒着我。”

不是疑问句，而是肯定句。

在这一瞬间，娜塔莎的手被壶口腾起的蒸汽灼伤了。她发出了一声短促的尖叫，但又立刻忍回嗓子眼中。

可当她转过身时，发现史蒂夫竟然已经不知不觉地站在了她身后。

充满压迫感与威胁，史蒂夫静静伫立着，蓝眼睛中的目光冰冷得就像是西伯利亚12月的雪。

“别试图瞒着我，小娜。”

“对不起，现在我还不能说。”终于，娜塔莎鼓起勇气说道，“但我必须告诉你的是，像你我这样的人……不能不给自己留点后路。”

——————————

“谨以最深切的缅怀，致予我最忠诚可靠的老朋友……失去尼克·弗瑞是在座你我的损失，是纽约警察局的损失，甚至是全美国的损失。”

巴基穿着一身黑色西装，戴着墨镜，独自一人坐在葬礼教堂的角落。这里离背后的大门很近，以便他随时可以不引人注意地逃走。

虽然是孤家寡人一个，但尼克·弗瑞在政界也算得上是一号人物，因此来参加葬礼的人很多，填满了整座教堂。隔着层层叠叠的人群，巴基透过黑色的镜片，看着那个此刻正在致哀的男人。

这是一段多么冗长又毫无意义的致辞啊……巴基暗自心想。

“他甚至为我挡过子弹。”台上的艾伯特·普林斯一脸沉痛地说道，本就浑浊的蓝眼睛中迅速蕴满了热泪，感染了台下许多不明真相的宾客。

他的演技可真是精湛啊……就好像他真的失去了一个亲密挚友一样。

巴基顿时想起了几天前，弗瑞还活生生地站在他面前的样子。他想起弗瑞那时候翻着白眼自嘲：“我他妈还替那个老混蛋挡过子弹！”

巴基攥紧拳头，指甲深深嵌入了手心的血肉。终于，他忍无可忍地咬牙走出教堂——如果他再不出去透透气，他很可能会直接冲到台子上去，一拳打在那张虚伪的老脸上。

“你还好吗？”在巴基手中的第三根“黑色俄罗斯”即将燃烧到尽头时，有人从背后拍了拍他的肩膀。

巴基转头，发现刚刚那个“演技精湛”的致辞人此刻正站在他背后，充满慈爱、一脸关怀地望着他。

巴基利索地掐灭香烟，将烟屁股随手丢进身旁的垃圾桶。

“有话直说。”他面无表情地说道，“普林斯先生，不要继续你的表演了，你我之间还有客套的必要吗？”

“我想说，孩子，我真的非常理解你失去弗瑞的心情。我明白你的愤怒，你的——”

巴基深深吸了一口气，然后紧了紧大衣的领子：“对不起，我还有点事，我先走了。”

“等等！”左臂的陈年旧伤处传来一阵尖锐的刺痛感——艾伯特·普林斯竟然无比精准地握住了那里，“巴恩斯，难道你就不想报仇吗？”

巴基发出一声隐忍的低呼。他的胸脯上下起伏，泪水将墨镜的镜片模糊得一塌糊涂，分不清是来自于左臂的疼痛，还是来自于失去弗瑞的痛苦。

“放开我。”他哑声说道，浑身颤抖。

艾伯特及时地松了手。

巴基咬着牙继续往前走，只听到艾伯特在他身后喊道：“如果你后悔的话……孩子，如果你想报仇，随时来找我。”

——————————

史蒂夫·罗杰斯坐在沙发上，不爽地瞪着对面的两个人——这两个人他都认识，一个就是组织里大名鼎鼎的红桃K，另一个则是专门负责心理评估的家伙，代号草花K.

“任务汇报。”红桃K不客气地命令道。

史蒂夫讨厌红桃K，一向都讨厌。

有很多理由能够让他维持这份讨厌——比如他讨厌红桃K总是衣冠楚楚的绅士模样，讨厌他平时用满脸皱纹堆起来的伪善的假笑，更讨厌他年轻时代的照片竟然长得和自己颇有几分酷似。

“人我已经杀完了，你们也验收过了，还有什么好汇报的？”史蒂夫阴郁地看向红桃K.

“任务完成之后呢？”红桃K并没有被他的眼神吓退，而是执着地继续追问，“任务完成之后，你去了哪里？”

“噢，抱歉，下了班就是我的私人生活时间了，无论后来我是去抢银行了还是去逛鸭店了，那都不关你的事。”

红桃K脸部的肌肉微微抽搐了一下。与此同时，草花K向上抬了抬他的黑边眼镜框，低声说道：“那么，就直接开始心理评估吧。”

组织的心理评估向来都是一对一的，因此在红桃K的示意下，原本坐在史蒂夫身旁的娜塔莎便跟在他身后一同离开了史蒂夫的房间。

半小时后，评估结束了，草花K合上文件夹，对史蒂夫宣布他的心理评估通过了。

又过了五分钟，娜塔莎也回到宾馆房间中。

史蒂夫盯向她的脸：“小娜，你怎么了？”

娜塔莎摇了摇头，用手挡住左脸，然后打开冰箱，将一格格冰块掰开。

史蒂夫猛地从沙发上站了起来：“他打了你？”

他大跨步绕过茶几，抓起娜塔莎捂着脸的手，然后瞪向她高高肿起的左脸，尖锐地，不可思议地问道：“皮尔斯那个老家伙竟然直接对你动手？”

娜塔莎望向他，嘴唇颤抖着。

几秒后，她猛然甩开史蒂夫的手，向远离他的方向倒退了几步。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你就像是个被惯坏的孩子一样！”女杀手抓起那些原本打算用来敷脸的冰块，用力丢到地板上，看着它们瞬间分崩离析成晶莹的碎块。

“难道你以为被他们惩罚是一件多么特别的事吗？”她仍然在用俄语对史蒂夫大喊大叫，一副不管不顾不要命了的模样，“告诉你，老娘他妈的早就习惯了！”

史蒂夫有点惊讶地看着她。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯杀过很多人，见过无数个不同人种、不同阶级的人在绝望濒死前的崩溃模样，但他真的从未见过他的这位女搭档失去理智的样子。

在史蒂夫的印象中，娜塔莎一直充当着他的助手以及他与红桃K之间的传声筒角色——她是完美的，专业的。她从不抱怨任何事，也从没对组织有过任何私下的微词。

可是此时此刻，史蒂夫认真地观察她的一举一动，发现她就像是换了个人一样，就连平日里狡黠妩媚的绿眼睛中，竟然也跳跃着不安与绝望的情绪。

“小娜，小娜，冷静点。”片刻后，史蒂夫从地板上挑挑拣拣，选择了一块相对来说保存得比较完整的冰块，用凉水冲去灰尘，递给娜塔莎。

“或许你是对的。”他说，“我们是应该给自己留条后路。”

娜塔莎从他手中接过冰块，但却并没有直接将那块冰敷到脸上。

她有点失魂落魄地看着它，直到它在自己的掌心温度中彻底融化。

终于，她再次对史蒂夫·罗杰斯抬起头来。

“你的心理评估并没有通过。”她说，“他们骗了你。”

“什么？”

“我偷听到了皮尔斯与泽莫的对话，他们骗了你。”娜塔莎急促地低语道，“泽莫说你的最后一个问题回答得很糟糕，可以判定你已经基本失去控制。史蒂夫，他最后到底问了你什么？”

“……那根本就不是个问题。”史蒂夫回答，眼神逐渐变得暴躁起来，“那是一个陈述句——他忽然对我说，‘听说有个被开除的小警察长得有点像你那个俄罗斯妞’。”

娜塔莎的目光在一瞬间闪烁起恐惧的影子。

她小心翼翼地观察着史蒂夫的情绪，屏住呼吸，小声问道：“那你……你对他说了什么吗？”

“也没什么特别的。”史蒂夫垂下眼睛，揉了揉手腕，回答，“我只是跟他讲，你完全搞错了重点，如果你再继续说这样的话，我就杀了你。”

——————————

到家时已经是傍晚了，家门没上锁，一拧就开，这令巴基有点意外，因为山姆跟他说过今晚要加班。

“山姆？”他一边呼喊着，一边进了门。

家里一切如常，灯也都是关着的，并没有有人在家的气息。巴基脱掉大衣挂起来，然后一路打开了客厅和过道的灯，并走进自己的卧室。

打开卧室的灯后，他忽然愣在门口了——他的床头竟然多出了一个深蓝色的行李箱，而那正是他先前在维也纳丢失的那个！

职业性的敏锐令巴基没敢第一时间靠过去，而是稍稍向后，轻手轻脚退回客厅，然后马上给山姆拨了个电话。

“山姆，你今天什么时候离开家的？”

“嗯？还是那个上班时间啊，就在你去参加葬礼之后不久……你怎么了，声音这么慌？你还好吧，巴基？”

“我房间里有一个行李箱！”巴基一边急促地说道，一边紧张地环顾四周，以防突发异变，“就是我在维也纳丢的那个箱子！我想弄清楚这是怎么回事，而且我到家的时候屋门没锁！”

“啊……那可能是我忘记上锁了吧？”山姆不以为然，在电话那头宽慰道，“因为我正出门的时候，正好有快递公司的人来……对，就是送你的箱子，嗯，国际快递。我也不知道是不是使馆帮你找到寄回来的，可能是吧？但我当时着急上班，把箱子放到你房间后就急急忙忙出门了，可能就是那时候正好忘记锁门。”

“……操你的！”巴基长长地呼出一口气，“你怎么这么不小心啊？你他妈的吓死我了！”

挂掉电话，巴基这才安心地回到卧室。

他将行李箱打开，十分意外地，他发现自己的衣服全都被规规整整地叠了起来，甚至还能闻到上面被淡淡喷洒的男士香水的味道。

“这总不能是小偷帮我叠的吧？”巴基将衣服一件件拿出来，纳闷地自言自语，“难道使馆的人办事这么讲究？”

可是紧跟着他就发现了更不对劲的事——他原本放在小塑料袋中的内裤全都不见了，取而代之的，是七条同一款式不同颜色的崭新男士内裤……

与原本他自己的那些内裤的款式不同，这七条新内裤都是三角的，丝质，而且也被人喷了香水。

这就绝对不可能是警察局或者海关或者使馆任何一个官方的人有可能做出来的变态事了。

然后，巴基又在那个放内裤的小袋子下面，找到了一只首饰盒。

这首饰盒也绝对绝对不是原本属于他的东西。

检查首饰盒的边缘和壳子构造，在确定这应该不是一枚炸弹后，巴基好奇地打开了这枚首饰盒。

盒子中静静躺着一条蕾丝项圈，圈体是黑色的，中间坠着一颗五角星形状的红宝石吊坠。  
  
巴基平素生活简洁，根本就不喜欢佩戴任何饰品。他总是嫌那些东西都是累赘，连手表都经常懒得佩戴，更别提款式这么奇怪的蕾丝项圈了。

可不知道为什么，当他看着这条项圈，当那枚五角星形状的红宝石印入他的眼帘……

鬼使神差地，在理智尚未作出决断之前，巴基发现自己的手指已经拆开了项圈的搭扣。

终于，一分钟后，巴基已经站在了穿衣镜前，并有些困惑地看着自己脖子上的项圈。

他实在不知道自己为什么会戴上这玩意。这玩意真的是太诡异了，尤其是那枚红星，此刻正坠在他的喉结下方，被他白皙的脖子映衬得仿佛一滴闪耀着光芒的鲜血。

可巴基却忍不住微微侧头，抬手撩开自己碍事的长发，然后去轻轻抚摸那一圈紧紧贴合着脖颈的黑色蕾丝花边。

这一圈蕾丝竟然也尺寸正好合适，就好像是制作者曾将他冰凉的手指一根根搭在他的脖子上，一寸寸亲手丈量好的一样。那应该是一双怎样的手呢？他又是在怎样的情况下，才会放心将自己最脆弱的脖子，交给一个或许还拿着剪刀的陌生制作人……

就在这时，有短促的消息提醒音从巴基的衣兜里响起。

巴基被这声音吓了一跳，慌忙掏出手机。

消息来自于一个陌生号码，并且只有一行字——

“你戴上它的模样，比我想象中还美。”

一瞬间，巴基只觉得浑身上下毛骨悚然，窒息感油然而生。他情不自禁地捂住自己的脖子，一边大口大口粗喘着，一边飞快对这个陌生号码进行回拨。

“Oh baby, I’m sorry

Oh baby, I’m sorry…”

巴基愕然抬头，透过他面前的镜子，看向他的背后。

因为就在他背后，这段欢快的手机铃声，就在他正后方的大衣柜中突兀地响起。


	5. Chapter 5

“为什么要弄坏它呢？”男人的声音在身后响起，如果只听到语音，会觉得那只是一声温柔的斥责。

他的嘴唇离巴基很近，散乱的长发也未能阻止从那男人口腔中呼出的热气，徐徐打在巴基的耳朵后方。

“这条蕾丝，我挑了好久……”这话听起来简直都可以称得上是委屈了，巴基在恍惚中觉得自己就像是一个辜负了别人心意的渣男——如果不是他的“男朋友”一边柔声撒娇，一边用双手手指捏住已经被扯断的蕾丝两头，在巴基的脖子后方用力打结的话。

窒息感令巴基眼前阵阵发黑，他毫不怀疑自己已经吐出了舌头。  
  
整间公寓里都是两人刚才搏斗过的痕迹，被推倒的椅子，被掀翻的茶几，被砸在地上的各种工具，被巴基举起又被入侵者甩远的刀具……巴基毫不怀疑自己正在一堆玻璃杯碎片上挣扎，但史蒂夫在他背后勒得他太紧了，喉管被黑色蕾丝条挤压的痛苦太甚，以至于他已经感受不到一些玻璃碎片已经穿过薄薄的衣物刺入了他的皮肤。

直到巴基以为自己快要死掉时，身后的男人忽然停止了双手的暴力——他从后方撩开巴基的长发，满意地看着自己打好的死结。

“这才漂亮。”他说。

而巴基终于获得了片刻的喘息——尽管脖子上蕾丝带几乎勒入了他的血肉，但至少现在，他能够得到一些空气了。

他开始挣扎，伏在地上，姿势非常不雅。他咳嗽着，想从地上爬起来，但方才的缺氧令他的四肢绵软无力，他甚至都提不起手来去擦掉口边溢出的涎液。

他的挣扎徒劳无功，如一条被丢在了地板上的渴水的鱼。这濒死的感觉令他想起很久很久之前的某一天，而那一天的他躺在血泊中，左臂被废掉了，意识恍惚，形容只会比现在更加狼狈……

“噢，我的小可怜……”在欣赏了一会儿巴基强烈的求生欲后，入侵者终于充满同情地摇了摇头。

然后，一股暖意袭来——巴基感到自己被人从后方抱住了。

“别怕，别怕……”入侵者一边说着，一边将脸埋进了他的头发里，“我不会伤害你的，我只是想……”

他的双臂如铁箍般勒紧了巴基的胳膊，脸埋进他的头发里深深呼吸，嗅闻他的头发和他的后脖颈。

紧跟着，有什么东西鼓起来了，硬挺挺的，就戳在巴基的后腰上。然后那男人将他拥抱得更紧。

身为一个男人，巴基当然知道那是什么。他开始发抖，他的眼睛睁大了，绝望地扫向四周——在离他大约半米的位置还有一片稍大些的玻璃残片，或许他可以……或许他可以……

“啊……”巴基发出痛苦的呻吟声——他本就有伤的左臂被那男人不客气地扭到背后，巴基不确定这一下是否造成了骨折。  
  
“别白费力气了，宝贝儿，我看出你的左手不好使了。”入侵者又开始说话了，尽管手上力气霸道，可他温柔的呢喃声宛若情人之间的甜蜜低语，“为什么不用我送你的洗发水呢，你不觉得那很好闻吗？只有那样美妙的气味才配得上你的头发……巴克。”  
  
他甚至开始用干燥的嘴唇触碰他的后脖颈——他只是轻柔地用嘴唇去感受那层皮肤，如果忽略掉下面那根硬邦邦的、仍然还在顶着他后腰的东西的话，巴基甚至可以讲这个“吻”描述为纯洁。

“你这个变态！”巴基忍无可忍地说道，他的嗓子是哑的，几乎只能发出气音，声带的震动令他的脖子更加不好受，但他仍然咬牙切齿地咒骂，“你杀了弗瑞！你这变态！我不会用你的东西，我只想杀了你！”  
  
“噢……你伤害到我了。”入侵者用额头讨好似的蹭了蹭他的肩膀，低声说道，“我好难过。”

然后，他腾出了一只手，掀起了巴基的衬衣下摆。  
  
巴基立刻在他怀里倒吸了一口凉气——他的怀抱是温暖的，呼吸是灼热的，可他的手指却是冰凉得几乎没有人类温度的。

那男人将冰凉的手掌贴合在他的腹肌上，沿着他的腹股沟线，以令人难以忍受的速度缓慢下行。

“别害怕。”那人再次说道，声音中带着不可思议的蛊惑力，嘴唇贴在他耳朵后方脆弱稚嫩的肌肤上，“我不会伤害你，我只是想让你感受我。”

巴基的脑袋嗡嗡作响，身体抖若筛糠，呼吸却随着入侵者的动作而愈发粗重起来。他忽然意识到，自己好像完全无法抵挡对方的那只冰凉的，即将入侵到他某个部位的手正在带给他几乎难以承受的欲望折磨——好像整间破碎的公寓和他们身体下方沾着血的玻璃碎片都不见了，就好像天底下只剩下了他们两个，而他们交叠在一起，四肢纠缠，欲望如一张网，将他们越收越紧。

他甚至已经感受到了自己的那个地方也正在不可救药的站起，而一根冰凉的指尖也已经戳入他的内裤边缘。

“放开我！”巴基忽然发疯般咒骂起来，“别碰我，你这——”

就在这时，公寓的大门忽然被拧开了。

山姆·威尔逊如往常一般进门了，然后被就被映入眼帘的人事物震慑在大门口，久久不能行动。

他瞪着公寓里几乎被拆了家一般不同寻常的凌乱，他眼睁睁看着室友被一个陌生的金发男人拥在怀中侵犯，那人的手甚至正埋在……

“跑！！！”他的呆若木鸡被室友的大吼声猛然惊醒。

“快跑！！！”巴基在那陌生男人的怀里厉声喊道，“快他妈的跑，报警！！！”  
  
不是不仗义，但山姆明白，如果连巴基都没能打过那个人的话……

他咬着牙扭头就跑。  
  
“唉……”入侵者并没有起身去追逐跑掉的目击者，而是仍然紧紧将巴基圈禁在自己的怀中。

他发出一声沉沉的叹息，然后一把抓住巴基的长发，迫使他的脸向后方仰起。

“我真的不想伤害你的，巴克。”他饱含遗憾地对巴基说道，“我只是真的想操你，哪怕操完就立刻被你捅死，我也愿意……”

巴基被迫仰头看着他，他瞪着那张不可理喻却英俊惊人的脸，瞪着那双曾令他怦然心动的，看起来满怀诚意的蓝眼睛。他瞪着他，直到那双触目惊心的蓝眼睛向自己伏过来，然后在他唇上印下重重的一个吻。

唇上传来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

“我知道，你也想要我。”蓝眼睛松开他的嘴唇，露出一个笑容。

他的牙齿上还沾染着从巴基嘴唇中流出的鲜血，可他的笑容看起来纯洁灿烂得如同一个天使。

他很快便从窗口消失了，只留下巴基仍然狼狈地躺在地板上，带着一嘴自己的血腥气，痛苦挣扎着，发出阵阵呻吟。

——————————

“我得报仇。”巴基对艾伯特·普林斯说道，“告诉我，我该怎么做。”

艾伯特上下打量他的最新造型——他的左臂被打上了石膏，脖子上有一圈暗红色的勒痕，就连嘴唇上都挂着一道像是被人用暴力咬破的伤疤。

“天哪，我可怜的孩子，你遭遇了什么，抢劫吗？”艾伯特用略嫌夸张的语气说道，“我当然会帮你了，但以你现在的身体情况……你确定你想给弗瑞报仇，而不是再去给那家伙送一个人头吗？”

“那家伙？”巴基敏锐地抓住重点，“那家伙……你是不是知道‘那家伙’是谁？”

艾伯特看了他几秒钟，然后拉开抽屉，丢给他一叠文件。

“实际上，NSA已经研究他有一段时间了。但是为了不引起民众们的恐慌，我们决定暂时不对大众公开这项机密。”他说，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，国际杀手，手里的人命已经超过三位数了。”

尽管已经与这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯见过两面了，但巴基只低头扫了一眼，目光就情不自禁地被那叠资料最上面的大头照片吸引住了——与他在公寓里张贴过的其他那些连环杀手的阴郁所不同的是，就连照片上的史蒂夫都是一脸阳光。

史蒂夫用他那双标志性的蓝眼睛从纸张上静静地凝视着巴基，若不是已经亲身体会到了史蒂夫的狠戾与变态，巴基万万也不会想到，这样一个看起来像是大学校园中的四分卫明星一般的阳光男孩，竟然就是亲手杀死尼克·弗瑞的世界顶尖连环杀手。

“我想你能明白吧，以你现在的状况，是根本就不可能杀死他的。”艾伯特打断了巴基瞪着照片时起飞的思路，他冲巴基眨眨眼睛，“你会死的，而且一旦他对你产生特别的兴趣……你可能会死的不那么体面。”

一瞬间，被史蒂夫·罗杰斯勒在怀中的记忆在脑海中翻腾而起。

而与被这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯制服在怀中感受到生命威胁的恐惧相比，更令巴基无法忍受的，是他清晰地知道，当史蒂夫的手指即将危险地触碰到他的禁忌时，他竟然不可救药的……

“可你说过你会帮我！”巴基拼命压抑着自己即将失控的怒火，“不是你说的让我想好了就来找你的吗？”

“我的确可以帮到你，孩子，但我不确定你是否真的……能考虑清楚你将为复仇付出的代价。”艾伯特的目光意有所指地落在巴基藏在石膏中的左臂上，“你的左胳膊……无意冒犯，但我希望你能够明白，纵使你有一条健康的左臂，也未必是那个人的对手，他可是一个杰出的——”

“所以，我到底需要付出什么代价，才能报了这份该死的仇？”巴基不耐烦地打断了艾伯特即将展开的赘述，“你直接告诉我就可以了，我很清楚他的实力有多恐怖。”

终于，艾伯特将目光从巴基的左臂上挪开，重新看入他的眼睛。

“听着，孩子，如果你真的可以不计代价的话……”他声音非常低沉，犹如恶魔的低语，“你介意做一个小小的手术，令你残废的左臂焕然一新吗？

——————————  
  
娜塔莎进门时，正看到史蒂夫挂掉一个电话。

他看起来不太高兴，唇角耷拉着，脸色阴沉。

“怎么了？”女杀手察言观色，小心翼翼地问道。

“红桃K给了我一个任务。”史蒂夫撇撇嘴，说道，“俄罗斯的任务，没有你，只有我一个人……单人任务，今晚就得出发。但我现在不太想离开纽约。”

“他们没有再提过你心理评估的事？”

“没有。”

娜塔莎微微皱眉，在房间中来回踱步。

片刻后，她停下脚步，真诚地看向史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“你要小心。”她盯着他的蓝眼睛，慢慢说道，“他们在隐瞒你什么，这任务很可能会有危险。”

  
“可我没法拒绝，不是吗？”史蒂夫摊摊手，“我们没有和他们撕破脸，眼下的情况，我们都只能走一步看一步。”

  
娜塔莎做了一个吞咽的动作，她的绿眼睛中波光微澜。

沉默几秒后，她开口说道：“我会帮你的。”

  
史蒂夫纳闷地看着她：“你能怎么帮？”

  
“还记得那个晚上你问我是不是隐瞒了你什么吗？”娜塔莎终于鼓起勇气，下定了决心，“我留了一步棋。”

——————————

“这真的没问题？”一周后，巴基在机场对身旁的艾伯特说道，“你确定我胳膊里这些金属片过安检的时候不会响？”

“放心吧，孩子，这是最新的高科技，还没有面世，你先享受到了，你应该感恩。”艾伯特一边低声说着，一边冲前方的安检人员和蔼地微笑。

他们顺利过关。

“感觉如何？”艾伯特盯向巴基正在推行李车的左手——现在，他的左臂简直是化腐朽为神奇，测试时可以单手举起一个200多磅的成年男性。

巴基下意识地握了握左手。

“还不错吧，刚植入时那些金属骨骼和人工神经时很疼，但现在……我得说它们和我融合得不错。”

艾伯特满意地笑了笑。

“你多了几成胜算，我的孩子。”他对巴基低语道，“只是仍然不要放松警惕，那里可是俄罗斯的秘密重犯监狱，关押的可都不是什么良善之辈……不过，我相信你，孩子，你一定能完成任务。”

巴基的目光暗下来。

“我可不是为了完成你们NSA的什么狗屁任务才自愿进去当囚犯的。”他咬牙切齿地反驳道，“为了弗瑞，也为了我自己……我要杀了他，必须杀了他。”

艾伯特的唇角勾起一丝笑容。

“他在监狱里等着你呢，孩子。”他抬高手臂，看起来像是想要慈祥地摸一摸巴基的头发。

但巴基飞快闪开，不加掩饰嫌恶地瞪了他一眼，然后率先拎起自己的行李放到去往莫斯科的航班的行李运输轨道上。

艾伯特摊摊手，活像是一个因为儿子忤逆不听话而有些无奈的老父亲。

而巴基只顾着换登机牌，完全没注意到艾伯特站在他背后看着他的古怪眼神，以及他口中的喃喃自语。

“去吧，詹姆斯……觉醒吧。”他盯着巴基的背影，眯起那双浑浊的蓝眼睛，“不听话的孩子们就应该自相残杀……我等这一天已经太久太久了。”


	6. Chapter 6

山姆的睡眠被一阵急促的敲门声中止。

“Fuck！”他看了一眼闹钟——指针仅仅才指向凌晨5点。

他挂着一脸被吵醒的怨气趿拉着拖鞋走到公寓门口，满心怒火却在开门后的一瞬间烟消云散。

“您好。”一个明艳得能令整个世界春暖花开的金发女郎正站在他的门口对他微笑，“请问巴恩斯先生在家吗？”

该死的，为什么大美女找上门这种好事都是巴基那小子的？山姆一边暗暗腹诽，一边友好地回答：“巴恩斯最近都不会在家，他出远门了……请问您是？”

“我是南希·罗林斯，是国防部艾伯特·普林斯长官的私人助理。”金发女郎掏出一张名片递给他，“是这样的，目前有一些涉及到国家机密的事件，必须要和巴恩斯先生谈谈。”

“咦？你真的是普林斯的私人助理？”山姆低头看了看名片，然后抬起头来困惑地说道，“那你怎么没和巴基他们一起去莫斯科？”

就在这时，一个高大的戴着兜帽的黑衣人忽然从门外的盲点闪身过来，一把抓住了山姆的肩膀，有些失控地低吼：“你说什么？巴基去了莫斯科？和谁一起去的？”

山姆吓了一大跳，那名黑衣人紧跟着也马上意识到了自己的鲁莽。他的身形顿了顿，然后松开山姆，略微从兜帽里抬起脸来。

山姆眼珠子瞪得几乎快要掉出来：“天哪！你他妈不是死了吗！”

————————

艾伯特·普林斯租了一辆车轱辘都快散架的拉达，然后指挥巴基开往莫斯科郊区的一片树林。

“喂，你指的路对吗？”巴基永远保持着对身边这老家伙的无限质疑，“导航显示这里没有路。”

“开就是了。”普林斯气定神闲地说道，“那可不是一所普通的监狱，巴恩斯。任何一面地图上都没有它的坐标，在里面关押着的也都不是等闲之辈，平均每人身上背着五条人命。”

十月的莫斯科已进入雪季，树林中的确有一条崎岖的小路，覆盖着一层薄雪，无论前方还是后方都没有看见任何别的车轱辘印，但巴基隐约在路边看见了一个高大的棕色影子从树林中向路边走来，他忍不住放慢车速。

“继续开，别停下。”普林斯提醒他，“那是一头熊。”

“……”

又颠簸了大约两个小时后，建筑群出现在眼前，它们都是铅灰色的，造型有些古怪，大多数区域都被高高的围墙包裹着，围墙上安装了电网，光看着就令人心生压抑。

“我们到了。”艾伯特说道，“我已经给你安排好了，进去之后，就全靠你自己了。”

巴基抬头看着头顶那一圈铁丝交错的电网——有一只倒霉的鸟卡死在了其中一个网眼中，不知道是饿死的还是直接被电死的。

“你给我安排的什么罪名？”

“放心，你的罪名不重。”普林斯没有正面回答他，“就算报不了仇，最多三个月你也就出狱了。”

“那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”巴基瞪着那只鸟的尸体，下意识地将已经改造过的左手手掌张开又收拢，“他真的就在这里面？”

“千真万确。”普林斯回答，“找到他，干掉他，但不要轻敌。”

“有这条胳膊应该就够了。”

“噢……这么说可就大错特错了。”普林斯失笑，“不过，孩子，也不用过分担心，你有你的优势。”

巴基冷冷看着他，似乎已经知道他即将说出口的话会有多难听。

“毕竟，他对你很感兴趣。”但普林斯终究还是说出口了，语气暧昧得令巴基想要呕吐在他脸上，“他一向都很喜欢棕色长发的美人。巴恩斯，利用好你的优势，如果在纯粹的1v1的情况下你极有可能仍然不是他的对手，但如果你能让他对你不设防备，如果你趁他意乱情迷——”

“闭上你他妈的臭嘴！”巴基忍无可忍地打断了普林斯的话，“我会杀了他的，无论任何手段。”

“好的……那么，去吧，我的孩子。”普林斯并没有因为巴基的不礼貌而表现出任何不满，他甚至有些愉悦地望着巴基，“去复仇吧，衷心祝你成功。记住，在对罗杰斯下手之前，你最好不要提前暴露你胳膊的威力。”

“我知道了。”

——————————

山姆觉得自己今天是铁定上不了班了，于是他给boss发了条请假短信。

回到客厅时，他看着死而复生的尼克·弗瑞已经为他自己和那名金发女郎泡了咖啡，他们正坐在沙发上讨论什么。

“我打包票，他们的目的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”那名金发女郎说道。

弗瑞镇定地用独眼望着她：“南希，给我一个你这样判断的理由，你的上司和这件事到底有什么关系？”

南希重重地叹了口气。

“因为我他妈的就不叫南希。”“南希”一把扯下了自己的金色假发，露出内里一头火红的秀发，“而普林斯也他妈不叫普林斯——或者说，他不仅仅只是普林斯。”

弗瑞的表情终于出现了裂痕。

“可我他妈的认识他一辈子了！”弗瑞咬牙切齿地说道，“他和我还曾经一起服役！我们还一起上过战场！这该死的——”

“艾伯特·普林斯。”“南希”抬起头来，绿眼睛诚恳地凝视着弗瑞，“他是美国人，但没有人知道他的内心到底效忠于哪个国家。我只知道，在俄罗斯活动时，他使用的名字是亚历山大·皮尔斯，而在我们的组织里，大家都称呼他为‘红桃K’。”

尼克·弗瑞犀利地眯起独眼：“那么你呢，南希小姐，虽然你救了我一命，但显然我们互相也还不够了解——你又是谁。”

“娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺娃。”娜塔莎咬着嘴唇，坚定地说道，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的搭档。我们……我们需要帮助，我相信，这同时也是在帮助巴基·巴恩斯。”

“上帝啊……”山姆瞪着这两名在他家的客厅沙发上进行肆无忌惮的绝密交谈的不速之客，不合时宜地低呼了一声，“现在求你们不要灭口是不是已经晚了？”

——————————

“脱衣服！”一名狱警命令道，然后丢给他一套黑色囚服。

巴基顿了顿，没动：“当着你们的面？你们就这么看着？”

“如果你不自己动手，那我们就帮你脱。”另一名狱警说道，并向他走了一步。

巴基马上将自己剥得精光。

那两名狱警拿着他的资料档案，一边看他脱衣服，一边指着他的身体窃窃私语。这令巴基在倍感耻辱的同时也产生了巨大的疑惑。

囚服的布料质地坚硬，穿在身上很不舒服，但他当然知道，这里可没有他讨价还价的余地。

换好囚服后，狱警丢给他一张从他的入狱资料里撕下来的纸和印泥，示意他按下手印。

巴基这次留了个心眼，匆匆扫了一眼自己的罪名。

“操！”他忍不住低声咒骂，马上就被狱警狠狠踹了一脚——艾伯特·普林斯那个老混蛋给他伪造的罪名竟然是他妈的非法卖淫！难怪这两名狱警看着他的眼神如此奇怪！

按完手印后，他又被狱警一左一右抓着双手按住了背心，被迫弯着腰被他们带进牢房的内部。

因为一直低着头的姿势，使得巴基难以观察到整座监狱的构造。他只是发现这间监狱里的牢房格局都不一样，有的牢房只有三面是墙，对外的一面是铁栅栏，有的牢房却是全封闭的只留下了送饭的入口，而且几人间都有，不知道到底是按照什么规格区分关押的。

但在他这一路有限的余光里，他没有找到他的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的影子。

“进去吧。”狱警将他推进一间三面是墙的半封闭的牢房后，锁上门便转身离去。

巴基终于得以站直了身体。他静静看着房间中的情况——洗手池，便池，和一个上下铺，除此之外没有任何别的设施。

下铺已经睡着一个看起来身形非常高大的光头，从巴基被狱警推进来到现在，他一直都没有起身，若不是呼吸令他的肚子上下起伏，巴基甚至都不能确定这家伙是否是个活人。

“嘿？”巴基尝试与他打招呼。但对方脑袋冲着墙，对他的声音毫无反应。

于是巴基开始小心翼翼地往上铺爬。

可就在他的一条腿已经跨上上铺并正准备将另一条腿也抬上去时，异变突生——那先前还在一直装睡的光头男忽然伸手，用力握住了他裸露在外的脚踝。

“放手。”巴基低头向他低吼。

“真细啊……”那光头男没有看他，只是痴痴地盯着他的脚踝，“跟姑娘似的。”

巴基觉得自己渐渐压不住火了。

“老子叫你放手！”他的声音略微大了一些，“老子他妈不是女人！”

“你知道吗，我掰断过好几个姑娘的骨头。”那光头冲着他抬头来，露出一口黄牙，阴森森说道，“我不喜欢反抗的，不然我就想掰断她们的骨头——”

巴基深深吸了一口气，然后用力挣脱他的手，并飞起一脚踹到他脸上。

他们打架的动静太大了，狱警很快便赶到了。巴基身上挂了点彩，但并不严重。而那个掰断了好几个姑娘骨头的家伙，手腕和脚腕都被巴基掰断了。

“他是怪物！怪物！”那光头男被抬出去的时候一边呻吟一边大声叫嚷着。

许多人被他的叫喊声吸引住，从各种缝隙中看向巴基。

“废物。”巴基冷笑一声，抹掉嘴角伤口上的血沫。

有狱警粗暴地抓住了他的长发，拖着他一路走到牢房狭窄通道尽头的水房。

“是他先——”

但这里不容分辩，巴基没能继续说下去，只迎来了一顿用电棍和枪杆子劈头盖脸的毒打。

挨揍，他可以忍耐。可就在狱警们将他丢在地上，而他以为这惩罚已经完事了的时候，一个狱警打开了水龙头。

紧跟着，从高压水枪中冲击出来的冷水劈头盖脸地袭来，巴基身上那一层薄薄的黑色囚服根本挡不住高压水流的攻击，他只有稍稍用胳膊挡住脸的余力，浑身上下被浇了个透心凉，那些水流打在身上如针扎般刺痛，巴基倒在地上，将自己蜷缩成一团，尽量减少被冲击到的部位。

也不知究竟过了多久，高压水枪的惩罚终于结束了。有狱警走向他，拎起他湿漉漉的长发，看向他的脸。

“看看这张可怜的小脸蛋。”那狱警将巴基的脸扬起来，对其他狱警戏谑，“所以他一定生意不错吧，你要是有钱，你也愿意花点钱去狠狠蹂躏这样一张嘴。”

巴基内心腾起一股恐惧——他不知道如果狱警们想要羞辱他，他能不能够反抗……而如果他选择了反抗，那么他会不会还没来得及复仇就把自己不明不白地葬送在这里。

但还好，狱警们一阵哄笑声过后，并没有对他进行实际上的行动。他们抓着他的衣领将他重新拎起来，如拖着一头死狗般，将他塞进一间黑漆漆的屋子，然后锁上铁门。

“关禁闭一晚上。”狱警从送饭用的小缝隙中对他说道，“好好思过吧，小婊子。”

禁闭室中没有暖气，十月的莫斯科的温度足以令水结冰。

巴基石头的头发和衣服逐渐变得冰冷，他将自己靠在墙上蜷缩起来，希望自己不会就这样直接被冻死。

他的身体又疼，又疲惫，可他不敢睡着。因为他知道，在这种情况下一旦入睡，很可能就再也醒不过来。

“巴恩斯，撑下去，这才第一天，而你还得复仇……”他的牙齿上下打架，浑身都在剧烈哆嗦，可他的眼皮越来越沉，意志力并不足以应付身体的需求。

就在这时，他听到墙面上传来轻微的敲打声。

巴基一下子就竖起了耳朵——如果他没听错的话，对方使用的是摩斯密码。

他小心翼翼地将耳朵贴在墙面上，听到对方的敲击声：“.- .-. . -.-- --- ..- -.. . .- -..”

你死了吗？

巴基顿时觉得有点好笑，于是他敲墙回复：“.- .-.. .. ...- .”

活着。

别死。

不会死，我有必须要见的人。

谁？

巴基忽然顿住了，他的手指关节触碰着光滑的墙面，却没有继续敲击。

对方只是一个陌生人，另一个不知道犯了什么错误被关进禁闭室的“狱友”，而且极有可能是一个做下了恶性犯罪的穷凶极恶之辈。

既然如此，他为什么要对一个陌生人诉说自己冒险甘愿被关在这里的心事？

可就在这时，墙那头的人再次敲击：谁？

巴基开始深呼吸——他必须要见到的人，那个人的名字萦绕在他的胸口，充斥着他全部的念想，呼之欲出。可他能说吗？

谁？对方第三次敲击提问。

巴基闭了闭眼睛，恍惚中仿佛再次看到了那一头灿烂的金发，和那双清澈得不可思议的蓝眼睛。而那双蓝眼睛在黑暗中逐渐迫近他的嘴唇，然后——

巴基猛地睁开双眼。他忽然觉得，自己根本就无法独自去承担这份令他的心脏满溢得几乎要爆炸的秘密。

他在墙面上缓缓敲击：“... .-.”

SR.

但这一次，大约是对方在等待的过程中已经悄然入睡，并没有给与他回应。

——————————

第二天，一夜未睡的巴基被从禁闭室中拎了出来。

狱警大发慈悲地让他换了身衣服，然后让他跟着其他犯人们开始一天的牢狱生活。

路过隔壁的禁闭室时，巴基忍不住侧头向那扇铁门看去——可那里面悄无声息的，根本不知道里面曾经有没有过人，现在还有没有人。

“或许昨晚与我交谈的只是鬼魂吧。”巴基暗暗心想。

白天的手工工作都还好，在狱警们的持枪看管之下，犯人们相安无事。巴基一直都在试图寻找史蒂夫的踪影，但哪里都没有他。

可到了傍晚的自由活动时间，麻烦再次找上了门。

那是在活动室里，没有狱警看管，犯人们基本都在打牌或者看书。巴基感觉到自己在发烧，整个世界变得昏昏沉沉，于是他放任自己趴在桌上休息。

直到一个大个子粗鲁地抓起了他的头发，强迫他抬起脸。

“你叫巴基？”那人也是个光头，只是比昨晚上那一个更加健硕，他居高临下，眼睛瞪得像铜铃大，“你昨晚废了我弟弟。”

巴基看了看四周，黑压压的围过来十几个人。

他一向都知道监狱里的某些潜规则，他意识到，自己或许惹到了一个“不该惹”的小头目。

但事情已经发生了，该来的总要来，他逃不掉。

“那个软蛋是你弟弟？”巴基懒洋洋说道，“你想听什么，‘对不起’？”

“你知道吗，小婊子……”那光头冲巴基眯起眼睛，“在这种地方，我们把你干到死也没人会管——”

巴基没容他继续说下去，他用被改造过的左手抓住那人攥着他头发的手腕用力一捏。

惨叫声盖过了腕骨碎裂的声音，人群愤怒地围了上来，又被巴基举起桌子甩过去的动作撕裂开一条通道。

他知道自己必须离开这里，离开这个没有狱警的自由活动室。而他现在位于一个角落，这不便于他逃离。

可这群连狗熊都敢挑战的罪犯们并没有那么好对付，更何况他们还是人海战术。

巴基虽然发着烧但还是打红了眼，就在他徒手拆开一个椅子并正准备将断裂的木棍当做凶器捅进眼前一个人的肚子里，他的脖子被身后的一个人勒住了。

那人下手非常狠，巴基眼前一黑，一下就被他勒倒在地，背部狠狠撞击到地面，紧跟着更多的人扑了过来，很快，他的四肢和脖子就都被死死按住了。

“你废了我弟弟，还想废了我？”勒住他的那个人在他头顶上对他恶狠狠地说道。巴基这才意识到，这个光头纵使被废了一只手，也仍然还是在挑衅他。

眼前最起码有十几个人对他虎视眈眈，而巴基只有一个人，而且甚至还在发着高烧。他在紧张中忽然想起，如果说这些人是因为这光头是个小头目而服从他的话，那么以某位连环杀手的实力，在这个监狱里，他会不会拥有更高的地位……

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”巴基被迫仰着脖子挣扎着说道，“我要见史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”那光头重复了一遍，然后说，“这里没有这么个人。”

巴基的瞳孔一下子放大了——操，他被普林斯那个老混蛋给耍了！

一阵绝望袭来，他决定豁出去了——他总不能就这么被玩死在这个鬼地方吧？

巴基在左手上运上了十成的力气，一把甩开了正压着他左手的一个小个子。

那个小个子完全没有想到自己会被一个已经被全方位压制住的人紧靠一条胳膊甩开，他嘭地一声撞在身后的书柜上。巴基马上将左胳膊伸向勒住他脖子的那个光头，就在这时，另一个人补位过来，当机立断地一脚踩在了他的肩膀与左臂的连接处。

巴基马上发出一声惨叫，胳膊一下子就垂了下去。紧跟着，那名刚刚被他甩飞的小个子又回来了——手里还多了一本有棱有角的俄罗斯历史辞典。

巴基没明白过他想要做什么，直到小个子将那本大概足有十公斤重的书用力砸在了他的额头上。

“我们真的会干死你的，小婊子。”那光头说道，“你想让我们排好队慢慢上，还是一起上？”

起初，巴基只是觉得自己的额头有点痒，有什么东西正在顺着他的额头爬行到太阳穴——直到那些液体路过眼睛时，他才意识到，那是他的鲜血。

整个世界都被鲜血染红了，巴基瞪着他灰绿色的大眼睛，绝望地看着活动室的天花板。

有人开始剥他的衣服，他晕晕沉沉，无力反抗。

莫名其妙地，他脑海中忽然回荡起昨晚上与隔壁“鬼魂”的摩斯密码对话……

你死了吗？

活着。

有人把肮脏的手指摸到了他的嘴唇边，巴基毫不犹豫地一口咬了下去。

别死。

不会死，我有必须要见的人。

巴基马上被连扇了好几个巴掌，他头昏脑涨，甚至不知道自己的牙是否还在口腔中完好无损。

谁？

隔壁的鬼魂不断地逼问他：谁？你要见谁？

他的裤子已经被褪下一半了。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”巴基终于开始崩溃，他浑浑噩噩地哭喊出来，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！史蒂夫……史……”

人群中忽然开始出现骚动，紧跟着，原本水泄不通围着他的人群开始出现裂缝，有人被揍飞，有人恐惧地自动后退，最后，就连那个原本恶狠狠勒住他的光头大个子都松开了钳制。

直到一个人逆光站在了他眼前，然后对他俯低身体。

“噢，我可怜的宝贝……”那人低头望着他，伸出手来将他额头和眼睛上的鲜血抹掉。

巴基衣衫不整地躺在地上，看着那张模模糊糊，却绝对没有认错的脸。

“史……史蒂夫……罗……”他说，“你怎么在这里，你……”

“我本来就在这里啊。”

“他们说……没有……没有这个人……”

“傻瓜……真是个傻瓜。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯弯下腰，帮他把被褪掉一半的裤子提起来，又把他被扯坏了纽扣的囚服在胸口合拢，柔声说道，“谁会在这里用真名啊？除了你这个小傻瓜。”

做完这一切后，他打横抱起巴基，犯人们如摩西分海般让开一条路。

“太好了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯真的在这里……我终于见到他了。”巴基在他的怀抱里迷迷糊糊地心想。

然后我该做什么来着？

Kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

巴基醒来时仍然头晕眼花的。他花了一点时间才确认，自己躺在了一间封闭式牢房的下铺——这显然并不是他原来的牢房了。

喉咙疼得快要冒烟，嘴唇似乎也裂开了，巴基知道自己仍然还在发着高烧。他将自己头痛欲裂的脑瓜艰难地转向侧面，看到一杯水正放在他床铺旁的凳子上。

谢天谢地，那可正是他此刻极度需要的。

巴基从薄薄的毛毯中伸出手去够那杯水。

就在这时，一条大长腿从他的上方伸下来，精准踹向了那杯水。

巴基发出一声嘶哑的怒吼，但那个杯子仍然还是被“叮咣”一声踹翻在了地上，巴基极度需要摄入的水就这样被泼洒在了水泥地上。

“操……”他瞪着那条长腿怒骂，可惜嗓子不太能发出声音。

直到那个始作俑者从他的上铺轻松跃下地面。

“嘿，宝贝儿。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯站在了他的床边，对他露出一个灿烂又甜蜜的笑容，“你想喝水吗？”

巴基用干涩的喉咙做了一个吞咽的动作——那令他的喉咙更加干疼了——然后点了点头。

史蒂夫故意低头看了一眼翻倒在地的水杯。

“你想用杯子喝水吗？”

“杯子……”巴基艰难地用气音说道，“给我一杯水……”

史蒂夫眨了眨他那双湛蓝的漂亮眼睛：“可是我不想给你杯子，怎么办呢？”

巴基无言地瞪着他，双目因高烧而变得雾蒙蒙的，令他的瞪视失去了凶狠的力量，反而变得可怜巴巴。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯忍不住对他俯下身来，捧起他的脸，嘴唇凑向他的眼睛。

巴基慌忙将眼睛闭上，紧接着他感觉到史蒂夫那条柔软的舌头正在舔舐他的眼皮，和眼角的细纹。

巴基感觉既害怕又有点恶心——眼睛是一个太脆弱的部位了，他生怕这个疯子会舔着舔着忽然就弄瞎他。

但史蒂夫没有这么做。他的亲吻简直温柔得像是他前世的情人。

直到他的嘴唇终于放过巴基的眼睛，巴基才敢再一次狼狈地睁开——还好，除了睫毛被他舔得湿哒哒地垂下来有点挡视力之外，并没有发生其他可怕的事。

“水……求你。”巴基再次祈求着。他感觉自己这辈子从来没如此干渴过。

“唉，你可真是个会撒娇的小可怜。”于是史蒂夫妥协般地摊摊手，走向水池边拧开了水龙头。

这下巴基终于安心地闭上眼睛。

过了几十秒，史蒂夫回来了，含着一口水，并用手指捏开巴基干裂的嘴唇。

巴基猛地睁开眼睛，正好看到史蒂夫再次向他俯下脸庞。

巴基几乎能感觉到史蒂夫·罗杰斯金色的睫毛刷在他脸上毛绒绒的痒，紧跟着史蒂夫那双湿润的嘴唇贴了过来，不由分说地向他渡过口腔中的水。

这种亲密对于巴基而言有点太超过了，可是他实在是需要这个。他的喉咙太干渴了，他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着需要这口水来保持存活。

所以巴基几乎没费什么劲就妥协了。他顺应地张开嘴唇，顺利吞下那口水，然后任由他妄图刺杀的目标用自己湿润的舌头舔遍他嘴唇上每一道干涸的裂纹。史蒂夫含住他的嘴唇，熟练地搅弄他的舌头。直到巴基忍不住发出第一声享受的呻吟时，他才猛然意识到，接受喂水根本就无法成为他们亲密的借口——他只是在与这名杀害了尼克·弗瑞的凶手尽情热吻罢了。

巴基睁开眼睛。

史蒂夫看起来仍然还沉浸在对他的法式热吻中。他闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖，抚摸巴基的头发，并不断将巴基的脸按向自己的，好像舔遍巴基的口腔还不够，他想把舌头直接伸进巴基的喉咙。

巴基的心脏“扑通扑通”跳得飞快，他一时之间有点分不清这是由于高烧所致，还是被热吻引起的情欲所致……又或是被他此刻脑子里正在转动的思路所致。

他开始环顾四周，一边努力回应杀手的亲吻，一边寻找身旁是否存在可以用来当做武器的道具。

而就在这时，脖子上忽然一凉——史蒂夫·罗杰斯那双标志性的冰凉的双手不知什么时候早已离开了巴基的后脑勺，转而掐住了巴基的脖子。

与此同时，他也离开了巴基的嘴唇。

“你不专心。”他看着巴基说道，“你在想什么？”

“在想你。”巴基诚实地回答。

千真万确，不管他在针对史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人思考些什么，但那终归都算得上是在想史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

但那双放在他脖子上的手一下子收紧，紧跟着，巴基身上一沉——史蒂夫爬上了他一直躺着的下铺，骑在了他的身上。

“亲爱的，我相信你，你的确在想我。”史蒂夫深情款款地说道，“就像我也总是在想你一样。”

——————————

尼克·弗瑞，娜塔莎，以及被迫随行的山姆·威尔逊，刚刚抵达莫斯科的谢尔梅捷沃机场。

娜塔莎已经提前从租车行订好了车，租车行的司机将车交给他们后便离开了，他们三个将轻便的行李塞进后备箱，然后娜塔莎坐上了驾驶座。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯是来执行红桃K下达的任务的。”娜塔莎对副驾驶的尼克·弗瑞说道，“他被命令需要去莫斯科郊区的一座男子监狱杀死组织的叛徒，外号‘鹰眼’。”

弗瑞皱皱眉头：“能具体点吗？这个鹰眼的真实姓名你知道吗？”

“我没有权限知道。我只知道他是一个非常危险的人物，史蒂夫搞不好会死。”

坐在后座百无聊赖的山姆忍不住插嘴道：“天哪，你们的世界太奇葩了——这家伙到底能有多危险？还能比你的那位变态连环杀手搭档还危险吗？”

机场通往旅馆的路果不其然又堵车了，娜塔莎有点焦虑地用手指头点着方向盘，说道：“鹰眼在叛变之前，曾是海德拉组织的‘方片A’.”

“又是红桃K又是方片A的，所以你们海德拉组织总共就只有54个人喽？那你还有什么好怕的，求助政府就可以了。”

“不，远远不止……你太天真了。”娜塔莎无奈地摇摇头，“海德拉的人无处不在，并且已经成功融入了各国的官方高层。如果没有对过暗号，有可能你面前就坐着一名海德拉，但你并不认识。海德拉内部存在有4位最高领袖，分别用黑桃K，红桃K，草花K和方片K表示，他们四人平时分管着不同区域的海德拉组织，偶尔才会碰头。海德拉也曾经存在过四名最为杰出的杀手，分别是黑桃A，红桃A，草花A和方片A…这四名杀手的实力是凌驾于其他所有杀手之上的，而鹰眼就是其中的方片A.”

“曾经？”弗瑞马上就抓住了重点，“我注意到你使用的是过去时，那么这是否意味着，现在这几名ace都不在了？如果说方片A鹰眼叛变了组织的话，那其他三张ace呢？”

“都死了。”娜塔莎回答，“他们死于七年前的同一个任务，只有鹰眼逃了出来，但他马上就背叛了海德拉，并得到了俄罗斯官方的庇护。海德拉从不放过背叛者，因此鹰眼虽然现在被关在那座监狱里失去了自由，但也是因此才得以保全了性命。可是现在，海德拉打出了史蒂夫这张牌……没有人知道现如今的头牌杀手史蒂夫·罗杰斯和曾经最顶尖的ace之一的鹰眼较量会孰胜孰败，更何况现在就连你们的巴恩斯警官也被搅了进去。。”

“等等，你说……七年前？”弗瑞猛地瞪大独眼，“七年前，七年……娜塔莉亚，你确定另外三张ace都死了？”

娜塔莎诧异地看了他一眼。

“如果没死，那就奇怪了。”她回答，“只要还活着，就一定会有痕迹，可他们三个的所有痕迹都在同一天被彻底抹杀……我只能说，如果他们三个没死，那么就是凭空消失了。”

弗瑞陷入沉思。

——————————

“有时候我真的很矛盾。”史蒂夫平静地说道，“不知道该不该直接杀了你。”

巴基脆弱的脖子仍然被掌控在杀手那双已经杀死过三位数生命的手中，他艰难地、沙哑地说道：“或许你应该杀了我。”

史蒂夫的表情看起来几乎就像是在笑。

“小宝贝儿，你以为我不会杀了你？”他低声说道，“你以为我很喜欢你？”

巴基没有回答。史蒂夫再次俯下身体，用自己的额头抵住他的。

“你以为的没错。”史蒂夫与巴基嘴对嘴说道，“我的确是很喜欢你……从我第一次看到你的时候起，我就在思考你被我操的时候会是什么样子。”

他没有再亲吻他，而是就那样看着他。他们的身体贴合在一起，并保持着脸贴脸，嘴对嘴的姿势。巴基能感觉到有一根东西正在史蒂夫紧紧压着他的部位逐渐膨胀起来。

巴基变得有些慌乱，他意识到，对于这种事，他还并没有做好万全的准备。

史蒂夫开始在他身上缓慢蠕动起来。隔着几层布料，他用自己已经胀大的性器去蹭巴基的，但与此同时，他的手仍然危险地按在巴基的喉结上，依旧保持着随时就可以掐死巴基的姿势。

巴基很快就被他蹭硬了。他开始本能地微微仰起头，用自己坚硬的下体顶撞史蒂夫的。

“噢，宝贝儿……看得出，你也足够喜欢我。”感受到他的欲望，史蒂夫满意地勾起了唇角。他将姿势调整成用右臂继续勒住巴基的脖子，然后缓慢滑向他背后，下半身挤开巴基的双腿，令他的双腿无法继续合拢，左手伸进了他的裤子。

“上一次我们被打断了。”史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵说道，“这一次，让我们继续下去——”

相对于巴基此刻还在发烧的体温来说，史蒂夫的手实在是冰凉得过分。他这一次没有放缓动作，而是粗鲁地扯开巴基的内裤，径直握住了他的性器。

巴基忍不住发出一声低呼。

“嘘，嘘……”史蒂夫贴在他耳边吹气，“淡定，宝贝儿，你不想让整个监狱都知道我们正在做什么吧？”

巴基闭上眼睛，带着一丝绝望感受着史蒂夫的手握着他的阴茎上下撸动。他一点也不温柔，也没有任何技巧，甚至弄得他有点疼。可巴基却忍不住为了杀手那只冰凉的左手而硬得可怕，他开始止不住地粗喘，一边唾弃自己的身体竟然对欲望如此轻易就屈服，一边渴望地向前顶胯，希望快感能够得到纾解。

可就在他几乎就要释放出来时，史蒂夫松开了他的手。

“没那么便宜的好事，宝贝儿。”他不再帮他，而是捞起了他此刻软绵绵的左腿，然后架起自己的左腿，令巴基双腿大开。

“你……你想干什么？”巴基喘息着，从嗓子眼里憋出问题。

“你猜猜看？”史蒂夫反问他，用舌尖搜刮了一圈他的耳廓，然后一下下进犯他的耳洞。

巴基皱起眉头，忍受着史蒂夫用舌头对他耳朵的强奸，以及自己下半身未能得到释放的欲望折磨。

终于，那根舌头收了回去。

“我想覆盖你，然后进入你。”史蒂夫的声音在他耳畔低沉地响起，“我想覆盖你身体的每一寸，进入你能被进入的每一个洞。”

他的手指强硬地分开了巴基的臀瓣，抵达了他一直最为抗拒的那个地方。

“我……我不想这样。”巴基颤抖着，试图摆动他的屁股，躲开那只万恶的手。

“我可没强迫你。”史蒂夫在他耳畔冷冰冰说道，“是你自己送上门的，是你自己把自己搞成了这个样子躺在我面前。现在，放松，宝贝儿，你连这个都适应不了，你要怎么适应我？”

那根手指抵在了他的穴口，然后缓缓向内推入。

干涩的疼痛令巴基想要吸气，可是他的脖子被勒得紧紧的，他觉得自己快要窒息了。

“我会……我会死的……”他艰难地说道，“我……喘不上气。”

“不会，你不会死于窒息。”史蒂夫并没有放开勒住他的手劲的分毫，“我没想过用窒息杀死你，你只会被我操死。”

这话令巴基再次情不自禁地收紧了臀部肌肉。

史蒂夫猛地抽出方才已经插入了一个关节的手指，一巴掌拍在他的屁股上，发出一声脆响。

巴基浑身一抖，“呜”地一声发出哀鸣，差点因为他这一巴掌直接飚出泪水。

“我叫你放松！”史蒂夫·罗杰斯捏起他的下巴，严厉地说道，“还是你想让我不帮你扩张，直接就这么操进去？”

他再次将自己的手指不由分说地戳了进去。

巴基不知道自己此刻的颤抖是因为发烧，疼痛还是被人用手指操入的屈辱。他抖得上下牙都开始打架，直到史蒂夫一边用左手操他，一边终于放开了他的脖子，将右手手指伸进了他的嘴唇。

“别怕，别怕……”他的语气软下来，安慰他，然后用两根指头夹住巴基的舌头搅弄，同时左手的手指加到了两根，操入地动作变得越来越重。

无论大脑是怎样指挥的，巴基的肉体已经放弃了抵抗。他软绵绵地贴着史蒂夫躺着，任由对方用两只手分别攻击他的上下两个“入口”。

直到史蒂夫的左手手指狠狠摩擦过了他体内的某一个小小凸起。

巴基猛地张大双眼，浑身泛起如触电般的快感。

“唔，找到了。”史蒂夫说道，然后再一次狠狠地按压那个位置。

“别，求你，别这样……”巴基开始感到恐惧——这陌生的，剧烈得不可思议的快感令他心生畏惧，他想要夹紧双腿，但被史蒂夫的腿强行架开根本无法合拢。他想要大喊大叫，但史蒂夫的手指头还在他嘴巴里，他连话都说不清楚，也合不拢嘴唇，涎液顺着他的嘴角和史蒂夫的手指流了出来。

史蒂夫仍然还在持续地攻击他体内的那个点，这令巴基开始失去清醒的意志。他的双眼变得无法聚焦，脑子里荡过阵阵白光，一股股快感如潮水般从那个奇异的“点”攀升而起。巴基开始哭泣，他流着泪摇头，然后史蒂夫终于把他那该死的右手从巴基的嘴巴里拿了出来，他捏起巴基的下巴把他的脸掰过来与他接吻，同时往巴基的穴口伸进了第三根手指。

巴基高潮了。他发着烧，被史蒂夫半强迫着用三根手指操到精液射了一裤裆。他的脸上和下巴上满是口水和泪水，形容狼狈得一塌糊涂。

史蒂夫终于从巴基的屁股里抽出了左手。他重新握上巴基已经软掉的阴茎，将巴基颤抖着射出来的那些浊白黏滑的液体涂抹在自己的手指上，粗鲁地塞进巴基的后穴充当润滑。

然后，史蒂夫重新翻到巴基身上，捞起他软绵绵的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，同时，一根大得令巴基心惊胆寒的家伙抵在了他的穴口。

“我觉得你准备好挨操了。”史蒂夫直着腰板，居高临下地看着巴基，“但你可能还没有准备好另一件事。”

“什么……”巴基望着他，脑子里晕晕乎乎的，有些茫然地问道。

“可怜的宝贝儿，你都被我的手指头操傻了。”史蒂夫真的露出了一个同情的表情，“你都不记得你到底是来干什么的吧？”

他按住巴基压下去，几乎将巴基的双腿与他的身体折叠了起来，粗大的阴茎抵在巴基的穴口，却迟迟没有进入。

史蒂夫就这样用他那双深情的蓝眼睛凝望着巴基的眼睛，足足看了好几秒。

就好像宇宙都停止了运转，就好像时间都停止了进程，直到史蒂夫·罗杰斯深蓝色的瞳孔逐渐变得晦暗。

“其实……你是来杀我的吧？”

然后，未等巴基再继续说什么，他猛一挺身，将自己的阴茎一捅到底。


	8. Chapter 8

娜塔莎驾驶着车子一路艰难行进。在路过麦当劳时，饥肠辘辘的三人决定直接从外卖窗口买点垃圾食品，然后在车子里填饱肚子。

将鲜煮咖啡碰到手心时，山姆·威尔逊终于觉得自己冻僵了的手指头活了过来。他一边抿卡咖啡一边问道：“也就是说，我们根本不可能接触到鹰眼了？”

“相信我，如果海德拉那神通广大的4张King可以找到机会与鹰眼面对面的话，他们一定会杀了他。”娜塔莎回答，“而正是因为在监狱之外根本无法接触到鹰眼，所以他们才派史蒂夫进去。”

“可你的这位连环杀手搭档也可以选择不去杀他吧？或者说，他如果没能成功杀死鹰眼会怎样？”

娜塔莎重重叹了口气：“你太天真了，程序员小朋友——他不能，他压根就没得选。如果史蒂夫拒绝或没有能力完成任务，那他这辈子就别想从那座监狱里爬出来了。”

“该死的！”山姆发出一声怪叫，“巴基怎么会被搅进这么一滩浑水里啊！”

就在这时，一直在沉默思考的弗瑞忽然开口了：“我倒是觉得……鹰眼未必就是那个唯一的突破口。”

娜塔莎和山姆一同看向他：“此话怎讲？”

“我现在脑子里有一些很离谱的想法……但我还是想去求证一下。娜塔莉亚，能和我再说说史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个人吗？普林斯……我的意思是你们口中的亚历山大·皮尔斯，你知道他为什么会盯上巴基吗？”

“因为……遇到巴恩斯之后，史蒂夫第三次失控了。”娜塔莎缓慢地回忆道，“史蒂夫的表现在海德拉组织里几乎算是一个奇迹，他的任务从来都完成得干净漂亮，在我与他搭档的这些年来，他只失控过两次，而且那都是五年前，还在莫斯科期间的事了。但遇到巴恩斯的那天，他莫名其妙地第三次失控了……”

“能给我描述一下头两次是为什么吗？”弗瑞从背包里掏出了一个黑壳的笔记本，开始匆匆记录线索。

“第一次是我们作为海德拉的‘实习生’，伪装成普通情侣，去胜利公园枪杀目标。本来一切都很正常，直到我发现隐藏在树丛中的史蒂夫无法扣下扳机。”

“无法扣动扳机？为什么？”

“我不知道……当时目标和他的女朋友一同站在胜利公园的喷泉前，然后他忽然跪下求婚。”

山姆发出一声夸张的怪叫：“拜托，别告诉我史蒂夫·罗杰斯那样一个连环杀手会被求婚感动到无法杀人！”

娜塔莎眉头紧锁：“我也不知道是为什么，我至今都不明白，但是……他显然错过了最佳时机。等我去找他时，他抱着脑袋蜷缩在草丛里，脸色非常差。然后海德拉的人就把他带走了。我再次看到他，就是一周以后的事情了，而那时候他已经恢复了正常。”

弗瑞凝神思索：“那你知道这一周之内，罗杰斯身上发生了什么吗？”

“我不知道。”

弗瑞用圆珠笔敲了敲他的本子，画下一个重重的问号，然后才抬起头：“那么，他的第二次失控是怎么回事呢？”

——————————

巴基感觉自己被完全贯穿了——被一根尺寸惊人的阴茎，从肉体到灵魂，贯穿到底。

史蒂夫彻底进入他之后并没有动。他保持着深深楔入的姿势，拨开巴基挡住脸的一缕长发。

“谁派你来的？”史蒂夫问，“纽约警局？FBI？还是你自己？”

巴基没有说话。

如果可以，他甚至希望自己可以不需要呼吸——因为就连呼吸这样微小的动作，都令他感觉到自己的括约肌正在包裹着那根大家伙收缩，好像想要把它吞入得更加彻底。

“派你来的人，或者说是你自己……未免有些太自负了。”史蒂夫的指尖顺着巴基的发丝向下爱抚，一路划过他的喉结，锁骨，然后危险地停留在了他心脏的位置。

“你心跳好快。”他说，“为什么呢？是因为恐惧，还是……想让我继续操你的欲望？”

“是因为我在发烧。”巴基哑声回答，“别那么自作多情好吗？作为一个杀手，你的话有点太多了。”

史蒂夫眯起双眼审视了巴基一会儿，然后忽然用手指如惩罚般重掐他的乳头。

巴基马上倒吸了一口凉气，同时感觉到自己的括约肌不由自主地收紧。

“你觉得你我之间谁才是自作多情的那一个？”史蒂夫勾起唇角，“你以为我爱上你了，所以你才敢冒着风险来找我复仇——”

他低头，狠狠咬在巴基左胸上那个已经被蹂躏得红肿的可怜乳头上。巴基只发出了一声极其短促的惨叫便强行忍住。史蒂夫在他胸口留下一圈带血的齿音后，重新直起上半身，笑容逐渐隐去。

“你们可真是错得离谱。你不会以为我们这是在做爱吧？不，我只是在操你罢了。我是不会爱上你的。”

——————————

“他第二次失控，是因为一个女人。这个女人被海德拉称为‘那个俄罗斯妞’，至今海德拉的人还经常会使用这个外号来激怒史蒂夫。”

“女人？他们之间是什么关系？”

“没有任何关系。”娜塔莎回答，“她只是一个无辜的路人。”

娜塔莎抿了口咖啡，才继续说道：“虽然被称为‘那个俄罗斯妞’，但这女人其实并不是纯粹的俄罗斯人。她叫佩吉·卡特，是个定居莫斯科的英裔。史蒂夫是在执行任务的路上遇到她的。他只看了她一眼，就鬼使神差地一直跟踪她到了家，还差点杀死了她的丈夫。不过还好最后并没有发生任何人员伤亡，史蒂夫也全身而退了，只是那次任务被他就这样耽误了。”

“他对她一见钟情了？所以他的第二次失控是因为突如其来的爱情？”

“整个海德拉都是这样以为的，包括我。”

弗瑞对她察言观色，然后替她补充：“但是？”

“但是当我假扮成警察去询问佩吉·卡特后，我发现事情和我们想的不太一样。”

——————————

史蒂夫终于开始抽插，力度大得夸张，每一下向内的深入都令巴基错觉他是否想把囊袋也塞进去。双人床发出几乎快要散架般的噪音，巴基将左手放进嘴巴里，死死咬住，不肯发出一声呻吟。史蒂夫如同一架不知疲倦的性爱机器般不断挺腰，直到死死扣住他的臀肉，在他体内射精。

等他撤出去时，巴基才疲惫地试图收回自己的双腿——他们都酸软得不行，他甚至都有点感受不到它们的存在了。

但他仍然能感觉到史蒂夫的精液正在从那个小洞里缓缓流出来，而他的“入口”收缩着，被那根大鸡巴操得一时无法合拢。

太操蛋了，巴基心想，本来应该是自己给这个杀手身体里射一梭子，结果自己先被对方射了一梭子。

可就在这时，史蒂夫忽然粗暴地将他翻了个身，然后捞起他的腰部，浑圆的龟头重新顶在了他的“入口”。

巴基甚至都不知道他是如何做到在这么短的时间内再次勃起的。

“你以为这样就完了？”他牢牢掐住他的腰，再次挺入。

第二轮狂风暴雨般的抽插令巴基觉得自己整个人都快被撞碎了。上半身疲软地塌下去，他把脸埋进枕头里，阻挡自己发出呻吟。但史蒂夫扯住他的头发，将他的上半身整个拽起来，然后双臂绕过他的腋下，将他牢牢扣在怀中，同时下体不断向前耸动。

从脊椎骨末梢升起难以克制的酥麻快感，在被欲望折磨的沉浮之间，巴基隐约意识到，他的双臂现在是自由的。

他伸长左臂，抓住了铁床边缘用于向上攀爬的铁梯横栏。史蒂夫以为他只是借力支撑，并不以为意——直到巴基被改造过的左手忽然发力，将那截铁质的横栏拧了下来。

细长的铁器成了凶器，巴基没有给自己任何犹疑的机会，一鼓作气将那截断掉的细铁器刺入身后正在操他的杀手的侧腹部。

这一切都只发生在一瞬间，史蒂夫难以置信地低头看向自己的侧腹——一根细长的铁棍刺穿了他的身体。

他松开手，于是巴基转过身来。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，看着史蒂夫被他刺入的地方，像是自己都没想到自己真的这么干了。  
  
“你杀了弗瑞。”巴基再次握紧那节露在外面的细铁棍。  
  
“不……”史蒂夫难以置信地看着他，“你……你真的要……”

“是的，我真的要杀了你。” 没容他继续说下去，巴基像是生怕自己会后悔，将那节铁棍猛地抽了出来。  
  
血肉飞溅，史蒂夫一下子捂住了自己的侧腹部。

巴基趁机翻身下床，几乎是连滚带爬地冲到了牢门口，大力拍打铁门，一边用俄语喊着：“救命！救命！”

而就在这时，史蒂夫按着自己受伤的左腰站起来扑向了巴基，动作凶猛得根本不像是个已经受伤的人。

“你会付出代价的。”史蒂夫用力将他翻过来抵在冰凉的铁门上，然后捞起他的一条大腿，再次操了进去。

——————————

“史蒂夫在卡特的家里潜伏到了深夜。然后他从床底爬出来，打晕了卡特的丈夫。”

“真是个混蛋啊！”山姆感慨道，“然后呢，他强暴了卡特？”

娜塔莎摇摇头：“并没有……他甚至没有碰她一个手指头。卡特说她在半夜醒来，扭开了台灯，然后猛然发现一个一身黑衣的陌生人正站在她的床头专注地凝视她的脸。她当时就吓坏了，想大喊大叫却又叫不出来。可就在这时，那个黑衣人做了一件古怪的事。”

“他做了什么？”

“卡特说……他开始后退，凝视着她的眼睛，一边摇头一边后退，同时脸上流露出巨大的失望，嘴中喃喃自语。”

山姆更好奇了，忍不住插嘴道：“怎么回事，这个佩吉·卡特长得很丑吗？”

“不，正相反，她很美，很有英气的那种美。”娜塔莎回答，“而且她还拥有一双很明亮的棕色眼睛，没人知道为什么这样一个美人反倒会令史蒂夫失望得连连后退。”

弗瑞忽然用圆珠笔敲了敲他的笔记本壳子：“等等，罗杰斯当时还喃喃自语了？他说了些什么？”

“的确，这就是重中之重了。他当时盯着佩吉·卡特的棕色眼睛，喃喃自语地重复着一句话——”

“不是你。”

——————————

巴基拼命想要推开他，但史蒂夫不知道哪儿来的力气，如一座山般将他罩在铁门上，一次次蛮横地撞进去。

“你疯了吗？你会死的！” 巴基不顾一切地呼喊着，但史蒂夫充耳不闻。他抓住巴基的臀肉分得更开，以便自己进入得更深更狠。史蒂夫的鲜血蹭在他们俩的腰部和下体，牢房的铁门被他们剧烈的动作而撞击得砰砰作响，巴基已经听到狱警们在楼道中奔跑的声音。

狱警终于到达了牢门口，巴基已经听到了钥匙插入锁眼的声音。他忽然感到从心底深处升腾起巨大的恐惧——这样下去史蒂夫真的会死，虽然让史蒂夫死亡本就是他来这里的目的。  
  
“求求你，停下来。”他开始流泪，支离破碎地哀求。但史蒂夫仍然还是在操他——流着血，双目通红，像是一头被激怒了的雄狮般疯狂地、不要命地用自己的武器一遍遍干他。

“我他妈永远不会爱上你，我不会爱上其他任何人！” 史蒂夫疯狂的操干动作忽然停了下来。他发狠地说道，然后对准巴基的颈动脉一口咬了下去，同时开始射精。

巴基惨叫起来——他确定自己的颈动脉被这个疯子咬破了，甚至他还能感觉到这家伙正在从他的颈部吸吮血液。

再抬起头时，史蒂夫满嘴都是鲜血。他瞪着巴基，狞笑着，然后松开了他。

没有了史蒂夫的支撑，巴基脱力地滑倒在地。他捂住自己颈部的伤口，但从那里喷涌而出的鲜血很快便将地面染红。  
  
他同时也听到了史蒂夫跌倒的声音，就倒在他身旁不远的位置——看来就算是他那样的怪物，也有体力耗尽的时候。

“你一点也不特殊。”他听到史蒂夫发出一阵虚弱的，意味不明的笑声，“我没有爱上你……我不会爱上你。我是很喜欢操你没错，但这并不代表什么，必要的时候，我也可以杀了你。”

颈动脉破裂令巴基失血飞速，他眼前阵阵发黑，意识已经越来越不清醒。

“史蒂夫……”他说。但是他自己也不知道他叫了这个名字之后，是想对这个名字的主人说些什么。

紧跟着，他听到狱警们打开门冲进来的声音，他们似乎按住了史蒂夫，拷住了他的双手，然后拖着他走出牢门。

巴基仍然躺在地上发抖。他已经彻底什么都看不到了。他感觉到有人开始对着他的脖子做什么，可能是在抢救他。

他能感觉到，死神已经离他非常非常近了，死神举起镰刀看着他，随时准备好收割他的性命。

按照失血速度，他或许会比史蒂夫先下地狱。

“史蒂夫……”他再一次听到了自己虚弱地呼唤这个名字。与此同时，他的脑子里出现了一个金色的幻影——他确认那是一个史蒂夫，只不过他看起来比现在年轻得多，似乎只有十七八岁。

巴基开始迷迷糊糊地思考，一个濒死之人，挣扎在生死边缘时所看到的那个人到底具有什么样的意义。

要么就是他非常非常恨这个人，要么就是他非常非常爱这个人。

十七八岁的史蒂夫像个天使一样，在幻象中，在阳光的沐浴下对巴基单膝下跪。

巴基还听到了汩汩的流水声，以及围观的人群中有人正在发出惊叫声。

“Winter.”他看到十七八岁的史蒂夫对他说道，“我发誓，我再也不会爱上其他任何人……你将是我的整个世界。”


	9. Chapter 9

巴基感觉自己像是躺在了一片冰冷的水中，浑身湿冷难捱。他试图挪动身体，但是毫无力气。浑浑噩噩中，他好像听到了异常熟悉的声音，正急促地用英语与陌生人交谈。

“他怎么样了？”

“低血容量性休克，已经抢救输血了，但目前仍然血压太低，尚未脱离危险，还需要继续监护观察。”

巴基勉强睁开眼睛，眼前白茫茫模糊一片。他的脑袋很沉，周围的噪音重新变回不可分辨的“嗡嗡”声，心跳快得像是在自己体内飙车。

但他好像看到了尼克·弗瑞！尽管隔着一层玻璃窗，但那个老头子的身影他又怎么会认错？

该死的，所以，他也死掉了吗？他现在是已经在天堂了吗？可是为什么好像山姆也在，而且那个艾伯特·普林斯的漂亮女秘书也站在那儿，还有，这个妞的头发怎么变成了火红色？

“我还需要知道史蒂夫·格兰特的情况。”巴基听到那个女秘书用俄语这样问穿着白大褂的人，“他登记的名字应该是这个吧……”

巴基在呼吸罩下方大口喘息，尽管呼吸为他的耳膜制造了更多的噪音，但他仍然还是听到那个医生模样的人不含任何感情地回答：“你说那个从监狱里被送过来的强奸犯？他伤势过重，已经死了。”

像是被重锤直接砸烂了心脏，难以承受的痛苦如灼烧般席卷了巴基全身的神经脉络。

巴基的监护室中，各项生命指标同时跌破警戒线，随着报警音大作，窗外所有人的目光都慌张地聚焦在了他身上。与此同时，医护人员已经飞快走进房间开始急救。

——————————

上世纪90年代的莫斯科，如果你站在曾经繁华的阿尔巴特大街上，那么或许你会感受到那种因为苏联解体而骤然萧条的凄楚。可是在莫斯科郊区一处秘密基地的操场上，情形与苏联解体前并没有多大的不同。一群衣衫单薄站在大雪中瑟瑟发抖的青少年们，在天还没亮的凌晨5点迎来了他们的新教官。

没有人胆敢说话，仿佛连呼吸声都清晰可闻。新教官穿着一身漆黑的制服，整张脸都隐藏在护目镜与面罩下方。他肃穆地看着广场中的几十名“待定者”，就像是一只在黑暗中默默观察猎物的大型猫科动物。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”终于，沉默被突兀地打破，教官看向声音的来处——那是队列的排头，一个身形强壮的金发男孩正挑衅般看着他。

“32557038.”

“这只是海德拉编号！跟个机器的条码似的，我不喜欢编号。我问的是名字，你有名字吗？”

出人意料的，教官看起来并没有生气，他只是反问道：“难道你有名字？”

金发少年将嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的线，自信地说道：“从这里出去就可以有名字了，总有一天我会有的，因为我一定能脱颖而出。”

“那不叫名字，你这自大的傻瓜。”教官从面罩后发发出闷声冷笑，“就算你能从这里走出去，你也只会获得一个代号而已。”

“那你的代号是什么？”

“站好，小鬼！”教官忽然抬手，用一杆枪杆严厉地拍打男孩的大腿外侧，迫使他在自己面前昂首挺胸站得笔直，“听着，小鬼们，我的代号是冬兵。”

人群中传来一片惊异的窃窃私语声。

冬兵这个代号，海德拉青训营中的每个人都有所耳闻——作为海德拉组织近几年来最强大的杀手，冬兵代表着一个奇迹，一段刺杀失败率为0的神话故事。

“从今天起，将由我来接手你们为期半年的强化训练，以及负责你们的最终考核。你们中只有3个人能够走出海德拉青训营，真正成为拥有代号的海德拉队员。至于其他人——”

特殊且唯一的代号在海德拉组织一向是个人身份的象征。冬兵没有直接言明被淘汰者的下场，但除了那个看起来自信心爆棚的金发男孩以外，在场的其他十六七岁的孩子们都明显地打了个寒颤。

每个人都知道，一旦被淘汰，那么他们将来所能从事的工作也离死不远了。

“等等，为什么只有3个？”那名金发男孩又开始发问了，“我听说往届都是4个。黑桃、红桃、草花、方片，海德拉的所有小队编队都是以4个人为基本单位构成的。”

尽管隔着一层护目镜，但金发男孩仍然能感觉到，冬兵的目光如这漫天飘落的雪花，冰凉地落在他的眼睛里。

冬兵缓缓开口：“因为这一届将组成的小分队中的第四个人，是我本人。”

——————————

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫！”巴基从嗓子眼里嘶哑地喊着这个名字醒过来，他看到自己的双手在眼前摆动，像是想要抓住什么，却终究抓了一场空。

坐在他床头的弗瑞和山姆立刻围拢过来，一左一右按住了他乱动的手。

“孩子，孩子，别害怕，是我们……”还魂的尼克·弗瑞抱住巴基的头，用尽全力安抚他，“巴基，我可怜的孩子……你想要什么？”

“老爹，你还活着，你真的还活着……太好了……”巴基蜷缩在弗瑞怀里，终于渐渐安静下来。

很快，弗瑞便感觉到自己的衣服湿润了。他束手无策地抚摸巴基的头发，听着巴基将原本无声的流泪逐渐变成了嚎啕大哭。

“孩子，你受委屈了。”尼克·弗瑞心脏绞痛，如果可以，他宁愿不顾自身安危，也想早点出现在巴基面前，阻止他去莫斯科的监狱为自己“报仇”。

可巴基接下来说出口的话却令他大惊失色。

“老爹，我想起了很多很多事……那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那个杀手……我认得他……”巴基把脸深深埋在弗瑞的衣服里，痛哭着哽咽道，“我曾经是他的教官。”

——————————

训练一个月后，冬兵就已经在心里挑出了大约七八个资质卓越的孩子。

但其中那个身体素质远远高于普通人的“怪物”般的金发男孩，反而也是最令他头疼的人。

“你认错吗？”冬兵居高临下地俯视他最不听话的学员。

与第一天见面时的表现一样，这金发男孩完完全全是个刺儿头。他此刻正倔强地倒立在训练场的地板上，已经被罚倒立支撑5个小时了。

尽管他的体能大概是普通人的三四倍，但这种高强度的体罚仍然令他在大冬天里脑袋胀红浑身大汗淋漓。

“我没有错。”刺儿头倔强地说道，“目的是‘杀死’，并没有规定杀死的手段和过程。如果是这样的话，我把目标一枪爆头还是把他打成筛子，都并不影响我的任务结果。”

“的确。”

“海德拉也不会追究过程。他们只在乎结果——目标死了吗？死了。OK，佣金打在你卡里了。”

“的确。”

“那你为什么还要罚我？”男孩的声音更大了点，他吐出了一连串不服气的质疑，“还是说你就喜欢体罚别人，你是不是有这种变态的爱好？你是不是脸长得很丑，所以才要每天都藏起来不给任何人看，不仅要用护目镜和面罩遮住，还要留女人一样的长头发挡住，所以才憋出了这种喜欢体罚优秀学员的变态爱好？”

冬兵发出一声嗤笑。

“随你怎么想，”他抱起胳膊，好整以暇地看着正在艰难倒立的男孩，“但你得记住，负责挑选队员的人是我，你只有被挑选的命——如果你真的想离开这里成为海德拉的正式成员，想拥有属于自己的代号，那么你只能投我所好。我做任务从不喜欢虐杀目标，我只喜欢一枪毙命。所以，你就得跟着我学习一枪毙命，而不是把对方当成你凌虐的对象。”

“讨好你？”那男孩眨眨眼睛，恶劣地说道，“你的意思是你喜欢我这种金发小男孩，所以想让我‘讨好你’吗？天哪，你是上头那个还是下头那个？这样吧，让我看看你的脸，如果没丑到不忍直视的话，或许我可以勉强——”

他马上被冬兵一脚踹翻在地——这对于一个一直被罚倒立的人来说，或许是一件好事。但不好的是，他的教官紧跟着就一拳拳结结实实地打了过来。

那一整晚，他们谁都没有睡，尽管身体素质惊人，甚至就连身形都比他的教官要大上一圈，但在战斗技巧远远落后的情况下，金发男孩仍然还是被他的教官教训得鼻青脸肿。

直到彻底天亮后，冬兵终于停止了对这名刺儿头学员的“单人培训”。他特批男孩回去休息一天，但男孩却果断拒绝了这个命令。

“我比你力气大，也比你跑得快，这是天生的。”男孩擦着嘴角的血迹，没擦掉，却令那道血迹拉得老长。

他瞪着冬兵，露出了一个嘴角带血的、看起来有那么点邪恶的笑容：“所以总有一天，我一定能把你按在地上为所欲为。你猜猜我到时候会对你做点什么？”

“没兴趣知道。”冬兵只是在护目镜后方挑了挑眉毛，然后“唰拉”一声拉开室内训练场的大门，“你真的不准备回去休息？”

零下20度的寒气席卷着凛冽的雪花闯入训练场，冬兵走向风雪中站定，头也不回地对身后的男孩说道：“被迫成为以杀人谋生的罪犯就已经够可悲的了，我不能允许自己的队员堕落到去践踏凌虐别人的身体取乐。现在，我会去狙击练习场等你10分钟，如果你在10分钟之内出现，我就教你如何成为一名可以干脆利落一枪毙命的狙击手。如果你不去，那么我会把你的名字从我心目中的毕业名单中划掉，我永远不会接受与你这样的人成为队友。”

餐厅就在狙击训练场附近，冬兵绕道买了双人份的三明治和咖啡。等他拎着这些东西出现在训练场时，发现那个既别扭又倔强的金发男孩已经站在那里了。

“Winter, 你迟到了。”他瞪着他，脸被风雪吹得发红。

“喊我教官。”冬兵将早餐丢给他，“算你识相。吃吧，吃完教你打靶。”

并不是多好的咖啡，三明治也只是普通的香肠鸡蛋加一片奶酪，但这些却都是负责早餐的大妈刚刚做出来的，散发着热腾腾的香气。男孩没有犹豫地接过早餐，狼吞虎咽地吃喝完毕。

“你是海德拉最厉害的杀手，所以你很有钱吧？”他觉得自己问了个傻问题。

“嗯。”冬兵漫不经心地回答。

“外面的世界是什么样子的？”那男孩继续问道，“没有任务的时候，你都用那些钱来做些什么？”

冬兵愣了愣，然后回答：“找乐子。”

“找乐子？比如你给我买的早餐，这算是你找乐子的其中一项吗？”

“不。这只能算是我自找麻烦。”冬兵不耐烦将男孩推倒在地，“趴下，我在你身上没有任何乐子可找。”

“为什么？”那男孩趴在地上，扭过头来不服气地问道。

“你连毛都没长全！”

冬兵将一杆SVD丢在他面前，然后与他并肩趴在一起。

尽管早上有人打扫过，但此刻的地面上又已经积累了一层薄雪。两个人趴在雪地上，隔着风雪的侵扰盯着远处的圆靶。

冬兵取下了护目镜。他专心致志，似乎没有注意到身旁的男孩在看清他的眉眼后情不自禁地发出了一声低呼。

“一个简单的技巧，长距离狙击，要手随心动。”冬兵眯起一只眼睛，专注地看向准镜，沉声说道，“放缓你的心跳，直至趋于平静。然后在两次心跳中间，按下扳机。”

从冬兵的手中发出一声干脆的枪响。

冬兵仍然盯着准镜，而他的学员仍然还在看着他的眼睛。他们两人谁都没有去看靶的意思，因为他们都知道，那一枪一定是个十环。

“轮到你了。”冬兵侧头看向他的金发学员，“发什么呆呢？别看我，看准镜！不要心急射击，一定要等，等到你的心跳平稳。”

1分钟等于60秒，3分钟等于180秒。时间漫长得仿佛过去了一生一世，直到雪花落在他们两人的身上，几乎要将他们淹没成两座狙击手雕塑。

那男孩仍然认真地，一动不动地趴在冰凉的地面上端着狙击步枪，可他始终没能扣动扳机。

冬兵脱下手套，将温热的手心贴在他覆满雪的后背上。男孩忍不住浑身一凛。

“你怎么回事？”冬兵诧异地问道，“你都趴在这里三分钟了，但心跳仍然还是很乱。”

“对不起，我好像没法平静下来。”

“为什么？”

他的男孩深深吸了一口气。

“……因为你离我太近了。”


	10. Chapter 10

“算了，我放弃了。”男孩丢开了他的狙击枪，“我不会成为一个好的狙击手，除非你不在这里。但如果你是我的队友，我们也不需要第二个神枪手，你说对吗，winter？”

简直一派胡言，冬兵心想。

他对学员挑起那双异常好看的眉眼：“哦？那如果我来担任狙击手就够了的话，还要你干什么？给我一个你想加入我的小分队的理由。”

“当然是保护我方狙击手啊！”那男孩像是早就料到他会有此一问，从容地露出笑容，蔚蓝色的眼睛目光炯炯看着他的教官，“我可以充当你的盾牌，或是前锋。只要有我在，敌人永远无法接近我的狙击手，除非踏过我的尸体。”

冬兵愣了愣，随即眉头高高皱起。

“这个玩笑并不好笑。”他严肃极了，摆出一副教官的架子，“干咱们这行的人要学会敬畏死亡，因为嘲弄死亡必将付出代价。”

男孩却显然并不以为意。他彻底向冬兵侧过身来，手掌撑住侧脸，胳膊肘撑在冰凉的雪地上，歪着脑袋目不转睛地看着他的教官。

“不会的，winter，你可以放心。”他压低声音，用一种小男孩伪装成熟般的语气说道。

但不知怎的，冬兵忽然觉得，这名比自己小了足有三四岁的少年此刻发出的声音竟然充满了神奇的蛊惑力。

“你难道还没发现吗，我不是什么普通人。”不知不觉中，男孩的脸愈发靠近冬兵，他对教官藏在棕色长发后的耳朵絮絮低语道，“死亡不会轻易找到我的。而我会负责看好你的……那么死亡也不会轻易找到你。”

冬兵双目圆睁，震惊地看着金发男孩的蓝眼睛，开始思考一个他此前从未思考过的问题——诚如他的学员所说，这男孩的确各方面的体能都远远超出常人的极限数倍。那么，如果他真如他自己所说的那样，不是“普通人”的话……他到底是个什么？

静谧的天地之间，似乎可以听到雪花落在地面上的声音。

片刻后，冬兵猛地推开了这名几乎快要贴到他脸上的学员，一下子站了起来。

“别跟我这里胡说八道了。我不管你到底是什么人，但如果你不好好练习打靶，不及格就会来找你。我想你应该知道，无论你的其他成绩有多么优越，只要有单项不及格，你都不可能进入我的小分队。”

把男孩一个人留在原地，冬兵头也不回地“逃离”了训练靶场。

只有他自己知道，他的心跳快得异乎寻常。他甚至无法判断自己此刻轰轰烈烈的心跳声究竟是来源于那个金发男孩有意无意间对他吐露的身世秘密，还是别的什么……

但在那之后不久，冬兵冒着巨大的风险在海德拉的绝密资料库中，找到了关于这个男孩的档案。

——————————

巴基缓缓从弗瑞怀里抬起了头。

“不，不对……”他皱着眉头，看着眼前的弗瑞，却又像是在看着某些别的人一般，反复念叨着：“不对，他不会死，那家伙不可能就这么死了……”

弗瑞和山姆面面相觑，正要开口询问时，巴基忽然扭头盯向病房门口：“娜塔莎呢？”

下一秒，娜塔莎满脸挂着不可思议，推门而入。

娜塔莎与巴基的视线隔着山姆和弗瑞在空气中古怪地交汇碰撞。他们已经因为皮尔斯的公事而见过数次了，但那时候的他们，显然都不是现在这样的身份与关系。

空气中仿佛能听到他们对视时滋啦作响的电流声。

片刻后，红发姑娘深吸了一口气，双手抱胸，谨慎地发问：“你从哪里知道我的名字的？”

巴基抽了抽嘴角，露出了一个并没有丝毫笑意、并且稍纵即逝的笑容：“事实上，这个名字是我给你起的，我们认识的时候，你并不拥有一个名字。哦，对了，你的洗发水配方也是我以前教给你的，如果你不信的话，我可以现在就把配方写给你。”

娜塔莎红唇紧咬——如果说名字的事还有可能是他在欺骗自己，那么洗发水配方的事又是怎么回事？

但巴基已经不再与她纠缠往事，他一边开始拔自己身上碍事的管子，一边急切地说道：“我们得抓紧时间了，以克林特的实力是不可能杀得死史蒂夫的，所以这家伙一定还活着，我们得快点去搞清楚状况。”

弗瑞再次疑道：“克林特又是谁？”

“克林特？”娜塔莎忽然绞紧了眉心，“等等，克林特？克林特这个名字——”

巴基并没有给这姑娘更多的回忆时间。他直截了当地直接把残留在娜塔莎回忆中的真相揪了出来：“克林特就是鹰眼，他也是你曾经的男朋友……或许你已经忘记了他是谁，但我相信，你并没有忘记你仍然还爱着他的那种感觉。”

娜塔莎终于将双手从胸前放下。

“你到底是谁？”她强迫自己冷静下来，“你认识我和鹰……克林特。那你也认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

巴基苦笑一声：“海德拉的首席杀手组有四个人……史蒂夫是黑桃A，而我是你们的红桃A.”

——————————

在弗瑞和娜塔莎利用各种手段多方打听后，他们很快便得知，史蒂夫已经被狱方出于不明原因而被草草下葬。

赶到公墓时，天色已晚，远远向墓园内望去，只有黑压压的秃枝在月光与雪光的映衬下如巫婆干枯的手指般伸向夜空。

“喂，你不会是现在就要去挖坟吧？”山姆不可思议地望着巴基，“晚上惊扰死人不好吧……我的意思是能不能明天大家买了铁锹什么的再——”

“不行，对不起，山姆，但我们一秒钟都耽误不起！”巴基毫不犹豫地一头扎进墓园中的黑暗中，“如果说史蒂夫和克林特都没有死的话，那么我大胆假设目前史蒂夫的情况是非常混乱的，我们也还有把他争取过来的机会。但如果我们耽误了这段时间，你可以想象一下被海德拉率先找到史蒂夫的后果……他恐怕会被再次洗脑，那么到时候，他就不是我们能够对付的了。”

山姆没有办法，只好硬着头皮跟着其他人一同在黑暗的墓园内小心翼翼地转了一圈。好在这座墓园并不大，他们很快便发现了一座没有墓碑的新坟，坟包旁还散落着松散的泥土。

巴基深深吸了口气，然后一脚踹在了坟包上。

坟包应声塌陷，显然是被匆忙堆砌的。不顾阻拦，巴基二话不说地跳进了墓坑。

一通淅淅索索地声音后，他马上就灰头土脸地从墓坑里站了起来。

“你……你还好吧？”山姆躲在弗瑞身后紧张地发问。

“没有尸体。”巴基沉着脸，站在墓坑里说，“棺材被从内部破开了，显然，“尸体”自己爬出去了。”

这种场面在阴森森的墓地里看起来太过于骇人，山姆已经开始忍不住左顾右盼，生怕这具能自己破开棺木的僵尸会从他们的背后搞个突然袭击。

就在这时，巴基幽幽地叹了口气，仰头看着夜空，像是在感慨什么，又像是终于松了口气。

“果然。”他轻轻摇了摇头，用近乎于欣慰的口吻说道，“这种程度是杀不死史蒂夫那家伙的……他不会就这么死掉的，因为他是个怪物。”

“我现在觉得你也是怪物了。”山姆忍不住搭话，“你还是我认识的那个巴基吗？”

“我从来就不是。”

——————————

那男孩的确是个怪物——这是冬兵看完档案后的唯一想法。

完全不同于学员中的大多数人，那男孩既不是被家庭所累被贩卖给海德拉的，也不是出于某些原因自己找上海德拉的。

他就出生于海德拉……十七年前，出生于海德拉组织位于西伯利亚的秘密实验室中。

是什么人为这具供于实验目的的胚胎提供的精子与卵子已经无从知晓，只是这孩子从小就被做了各种无法宣之于众的人体实验。当然，与他同一批次的实验体还有很多组，只是存活下来的人只有他一个，存活率不足千分之一。

冬兵终于明白了为何已经达到人体极限的自己在对战这个金发男孩时仍然感觉力有不逮，他根本无法描述自己看完资料后心头的震撼：他该怎么去称呼这个唯一的“幸存者”呢？他的存活究竟算得上是被上帝宠幸的天选之子，抑或只是一个来自于地狱的、被魔鬼培育出的小怪物？

但那时的他还没有意识到，就在早晨那个飘雪的狙击训练场上，在他将护目镜摘下之后，“小怪物”就已经对他一见钟情了。

——————————

山姆忽然对着晃动的树丛发出了惊天动地的吼叫声，但他的惊叫声戛然而止——因为娜塔莎稳准狠地一枪托打晕了他。

紧跟着，那道把山姆吓出惨叫的身影从黑暗的树丛中闪了出来，娜塔莎和弗瑞同时举枪瞄准了他。

但巴基马上大喊了一声：“别开枪！”

那人已经彻底走了出来，他高举着双手示意自己没有威胁，然后径直走到了娜塔莎面前，直到娜塔莎的枪口顶在他的胸膛上。

“小娜……”他的头发乱糟糟的，但目光却真诚又长久地凝视着娜塔莎漂亮的绿眼睛，直到娜塔莎持枪的双手开始微微颤抖。

“我，我好像认得你……”

克林特深呼了一口气：“那可真是谢天谢地。”

弗瑞看了巴基一眼，巴基缓缓点头后，他与娜塔莎一同放下了枪。

虽然还有千言万语，但眼下显然没什么时间寒暄了，克林特马上转向巴基：“冬兵，看样子你已经全都想起来了。”

巴基点点头：“我需要知道事情的经过。”

“我对他说了一些事。”克林特回答，“他说我把他搞糊涂了，但他现在谁也不能信任，所以他选择了假死。”

“史蒂夫没直接动手杀了你可真是万幸……很长一段时间以来，他的状态都不太稳定。”娜塔莎忍不住感叹道，“那你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“不知道，他什么都没说。我也是冒死决定走出监狱的‘庇护’找来这里的，但是终归还是晚了一步，没找到他，却遇到了你们。”

巴基急急问道：“他有没有对你透露过他会去哪的线索？”

“没有，他只是说了一句他要自己顺着记忆去查证一些东西。但谁知道他现在还记得点什么呢？据我所知，你们三个都被反复洗脑过，尤其是他，因为他……不是普通人类，更难以清洗记忆。我想我们应该在皮尔斯那帮人找到他之前找到他，不然万一皮尔斯再对他进行洗脑，后果不堪设想。”

“我们也是这么想的。”

巴基拍了拍身上的墓土，从墓坑里爬了上去。拖着晕过去的山姆，五个人一起坐回了开来的车里。弗瑞负责开车，巴基坐在副驾驶，而娜塔莎和克林特中间夹着晕倒的山姆。

巴基从后视镜中偷看后座的情况，隐约觉得他的室友山姆在娜塔莎与克林特欲言又止的眉来眼去之下，愈发像个大电灯泡。

弗瑞干咳了几声，询问道：“接下来准备去哪儿找罗杰斯，你们谁能给个目的地？”

巴基沉思片刻，忽然灵机一动：“我知道了。”

——————————

到达胜利公园时已经是早上了，但冬日的莫斯科，太阳起得特别晚。喷泉是干涸的，那些曾经快乐喷吐的泉水声只在记忆中浮现出来，冷风划过光秃秃的树梢顶端，发出刷拉拉的寂寞声响。

晨光黯淡的喷泉旁，一个黑漆漆的身影孤零零地坐在冰凉的大理石边沿。在零下20度的低温下，这个人并没有穿什么抗寒的大衣，他看起来似乎也并不怕冷，只是把整张脸都藏在了兜帽下方。

他就那样静静地坐着，面冲着远方在寒风中屹立不倒的方尖碑，不知道在想些什么。

而巴基一眼就看出了他是谁。

“他果然在这里……你们都不要过去。”他低声交代，然后向前走了几步。

“等等！”娜塔莎急急拽住他的胳膊，“史蒂夫……他现在很危险。我不知道在你的记忆中他是什么样子的，但或许他早已不是你记得的那个性格了。虽然他看起来对你很感兴趣，但他也很可能根本就认不出你。”

“我知道。”巴基轻轻拍了拍娜塔莎的手背，安慰道，“说实话，在我的记忆里，他可是也从来都没温柔过。不过别担心，他会记起我的。”

他的步伐如猫咪般轻盈，一寸寸接近黑暗中的“怪物”，直到几乎伸手就能触碰到他肩膀的距离时，“怪物”猛地转过了身。

“别过来！”史蒂夫大吼一声。他暴躁的声音令一群乌鸦从树丛中惊起，扑棱着翅膀消失在天际。

“是我。”巴基沉静地缓缓举起双手，又向下按了按，慢慢安抚地说道，“嘿，看清楚，是我，我是——”

“我他妈不想知道你是谁！”史蒂夫神经质般摇了摇头，一双蓝眼睛中迸发出紧张又疯狂的目光，“我现在根本就不知道到底谁说的是真的，谁又是在说谎！你别过来，巴恩斯，你明明是去监狱杀我的，你明明就只想着为那个老条子报仇……”

“史蒂夫……”

现在，他们之间只有一臂的距离了，这也是通常俄罗斯人心目中的“谈话安全距离”。远处的几个人也跟着紧张起来，巴基到底能不能单枪匹马搞定这个已经记忆错乱的、逐渐陷入疯狂的“怪物”？

“你觉得你现在能杀死我，是吗？”巴基柔声问道。

史蒂夫嗤笑一声，恶狠狠回答：“我当然可以，杀你对于我来说轻而易举，我甚至可以直接操死你，怎么，你是不是还想再体验一遍？”

“为什么呢？”巴基毫无惧色地眯起眼睛，“为什么你觉得你能轻而易举的杀掉我？是不是就因为没有人会挡在我面前，来保护我这个狙击手？”

史蒂夫明显地愣了愣，他有点愕然地看着巴基。趁他愣神的功夫，巴基又向前走了一步，并摊开双手。

“我没有了盾牌，也没有了前锋，所以我的敌人都可以轻而易举地接近我这个狙击手。而那个曾经发誓要挡在我与一切敌人之间的家伙呢，他现在在哪里？我可以没有盾牌，但你这个狙击成绩从来就没及格过的家伙到底是怎么执行任务的？”

“是谁告诉你这些胡话的？”史蒂夫仍然戒备地盯着巴基，但却没有拉开与他之间的安全距离，“我照样可以把任何一个目标一枪毙命，只需要——”

“只需要你开枪时我并不在你身边。”巴基打断他，并再次向他前进了一小步，然后对他缓缓抬起手臂，“史蒂夫，我们已经失去彼此太久太久了……”

在史蒂夫不解的目光中，巴基将右手手心贴在了他左面的胸膛上。

“你的心脏跳得真快，史蒂夫……一向如此，是吗？只要我靠近你，你就一向如此……”

史蒂夫忍无可忍地抓住他的手腕：“你在胡说八道什么？”

“听着，我不是来劝你相信我的。我今天来这里，只是为了告诉你一句话。这句话我已经欠了你很久了，原本我早就该说了，但当时发生了我们都无法控制的事……而现在，无论你是否还能够信任我，我都必须将这句话说出来了。”

“好，我就给你一个机会，看在我操过你的份上。”史蒂夫一手扣住巴基的后脖颈，将他的脸猛地向自己拉近，另一只手利落地掏出一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口直抵巴基的眉心，“我只给你一句话的机会，巴基·巴恩斯，你大可以赌赌看，看我在你说完这句话之后会不会杀了你。”

巴基抬起双手，慢慢包裹住史蒂夫举枪的冰凉的右手，将那枪口更加用力地向自己的眉心按压。

“曾经，我也从这个视角看过你。”他的眼角开始泛红，绿眼睛在寒风吹拂下波光粼粼，掀起脆弱得令人心碎的波澜，“那是很久很久以前的事了，我端着狙击枪伏在雪地上，远隔几百米从准镜里偷偷看你。奇怪的是，每一次你好像都能感应到我在看你，有时候你会回头冲我做个鬼脸，有时候又会一本正经地行个军礼。”

“不要再继续蛊惑我了，巴基·巴恩斯……”史蒂夫持枪的右手开始颤抖，他咬牙切齿地缓缓摇头，食指已经搭在了扳机上，“我不知道你究竟为什么对我说这些事，但如果你再不说出点有用的，我就——”

“别骗自己了，你明明就知道我在说什么，你明明就认得我——你认得我这双眼睛，认得我的脸，认得我的头发，认得我的整具身体。”巴基哑声打断了他，“七年前，就在这个地方，你问过我一句话，但我还没来得及回答，我们就被海德拉的麻醉针拆散了。时隔七年后，我终于可以亲口告诉你答案了——”

冬日里第一道温暖的晨光正好透过高耸的树枝照射下来，准确无误地落在史蒂夫那双冰凉的蓝眼睛中。

“我愿意。”与此同时，巴基回答了他，回答了那个藏在心底最深处的、七年前单膝跪在喷泉旁求婚的少年，“你曾经问我，愿不愿意和你一起离开海德拉，在尘世中隐姓埋名，以全新的身份度过不为人知的余生，一起流浪直到时间的尽头……我的答案是，我愿意。”

固执凝结的冰霜承受不住初升阳光的温暖，化作热流融化在杀手的眼底。

曾经，史蒂夫总是困惑于自己为何每次看到巴基·巴恩斯这个人的时候，杀戮他与亲吻他的欲望都会同时升起。

而现在，一切都变得简单起来。

杀死巴基，还是亲吻巴基？

这已经不再是一个问题。

【阶段性完结】


End file.
